Only Hope
by Twifan
Summary: Bella is sixteen when she moves to Forks to get treatment from a famous doctor. She has a year left to live. How does she meet Edward, and what happens when they realize they love each other? What will Edward do when he knows she will die?
1. All Kinds of Time

**Yeah, I know, I've neglected my other stories, and I'm sorry. As for ****Ricordare per Sempre: Remember Forever****, it's pretty much finished. I might go into the wedding, but that will be a long time from now. As for the alternate ending to ****Insieme per l'Eternità: Together for Eternity**** and Remainder, Aka Ripoff Survivor, I'm having a huge writers block, and have been unable to write much of it. Don't worry though, when I do post, it will be a lot.**

**So you may wonder why I'm writing this. I've always loved these kinds of stories, but hardly any of them went the way I wanted them to go, or haven't gotten that far. So I decided to write one myself, even though it means another cliché story for me. I tried to add a twist to what I've already thought of so far, so it's not AS monotonous.**

**I'm sorry if this seems depressing. I don't mean to offend ANYONE at all, so I'm sorry if I do.**

**I apologize for bad grammar, spelling, punctuation, writing, repeated phrases, and clichés.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Apple iPod. **

**PS – I apologize for inaccurate information. For one of my stories not on the exchange, I spent over a day researching, but it doesn't seem worth it to me if it's only a chapter in a fanfic. I did some research though, so I hope part of it is right. So I'm sorry if it isn't 3 hours from Phoenix to Forks, and if my medical info is incorrect. **

**Here's Chapter One of Only Hope (yes, this story is strongly influenced by A Walk To Remember, and that is the title of a song by Mandy Moore from the movie)**

**Just for future reference, each chapter will be named after a song that pertains to the storyline of that particular chapter. It's sort of like a playlist.**

**The chapter's called All Kinds of Time. I couldn't decide between two songs, so if you plan on listening, pick whichever. Either All Kinds of Time (By Fountains of Wayne) or Boston (by Augustana). I'm sorry that neither of them are very relevant, but they'll get better as the chapters go on.**

**So here's my story, review please (:**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella, honey, please! Please wake up!" I heard a frantic and pleading voice call out. I held in a groan and sat up to face the voice, my alarm clock. Every morning my mom would wake me up before my _real_ alarm clock goes off. Every morning she is afraid that I won't wake up.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little afraid of the same ending, but I've come to terms with things. I can only hope for what will be waiting for me on the other side, but for now, I can enjoy my last twelve months on earth.

That's right. Twelve months. A year. I've got ALL, aka acute lymphoblastic leukemia. So with all of my treatment, the doctors say I've got at least one year before I die.

I was shaken from my musings by my mother, whose near hyperventilating was slowing down. "Oh baby, are you sure you'll be fine with Charlie, will he be able to take care of you?" Her eyes practically radiated worry, but I was confident.

I used to live with my dad, up until seventh grade when he shipped me off so I could see my mom. Two years later, I find out I've got cancer. Three years after living with my mom, I was going back to my hometown to be treated under one of the best doctors in the west so I could have a longer life span. The money wasn't a problem, I probably wouldn't live to graduation, much less to college, so all of my college funds were turned into cancer funds.

Now, I don't mean to be putting a damper on things. Finding out how much time you have left in your life really opens your eyes. I've felt more alive in this past year than the rest of the life, even though ironically, I'm actually far more dead.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and replied to my mom in a croaky voice, "Of course, you said yourself that the doctor was the best we know, and Charlie is perfectly able to take care of me, as I am myself." I smiled to reassure her.

"Okay honey, if you're sure," she trailed off and looked toward my bedroom door, "Well, since you packed last night, you should get a shower, and come down as soon as you're done." She carefully picked herself off of the bed and walked downstairs to make me breakfast.

I pulled myself out of bed and into my bathroom. I couldn't help but frown at my appearance. I knew it drove people away, most could tell I was sick after they heard the rumors. I would be glad to get away from that, but what happened if the kids at my new school found out?

I had come to hate the sight of pity in anyone's eyes. It was the worst emotion in my opinion. I got it everywhere I went, even places where people didn't know my life story, like my old high school. What could I say, my appearance was far too convincing.

My pale skin had gradually gotten paler over the past year, to a point where I looked nearly lifeless, and my brown-black hair stood out against it. My brown eyes seemed a bit glazed over sometimes too.

I traced the dark circles under my eyes. Somehow, even though I got 12 hours of sleep a night, I always looked tired.

Lastly were my constant bruises. I was horribly clumsy, and with my "condition", bruises covered my arms and legs and stomach. I had tried to wear long sleeved clothing, but that looked odd in a place like Phoenix. At least in Forks I could hide them better. Needless to say, I haven't worn a bathing suit in a year.

I stripped and stepped into the warm shower, relishing in the heat. Even though I lived in a very hot town, I always felt cold, that is, except in the shower. I loved the feeling of warmth it gave me, but then I would miss the cold and step out of the shower.

I threw on my favorite pair of jeans and a big sweatshirt. I just tied my hair in a bun and threw on my glasses. They had a dark rim, and were rectangular. I hardly bothered with contacts anymore, it's not like they helped my appearance.

When I got downstairs, my mom smiled warmly at me, but I still saw the worry in her eyes. She put down a plate of bacon and an omelet. I looked to the left of my plate, and there was a napkin with sixteen pills piled on it.

Sixteen pills, one for each year of my life. Soon I would take on another pill, in hope that I would have another year. **(Note: I realize that she is seventeen when she goes to Forks, but in my story, she just turned sixteen. Bella's birthday isn't September 13****th****, it's in the summer, before school starts. She had a late birthday, so she is younger than most. I realize that I'm a little more old fashioned, but I just like the idea of Edward being older than her more than vice versa. It gives her more of a vulnerability about her. I don't mean to offend anyone by that either.)**

"Eat up Bells, you've got a boring plane ride a head of you." She was trying to throw in humor, not only trying to cheer me up, but to cheer herself up.

Time passed quickly, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the plane. My mom wasn't coming with me. I turned to look at her, and saw tears spilling over, only to find myself doing the same. She hugged me and told me to write. She said that she would visit and that she would miss me.

As I took my seat in the plane, I couldn't help but have a feeling that I wouldn't see Renee again. I sighed and laid my head back, putting the headphones of my iPod on and dozing off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fold up your food trays. We are preparing to land. Do not leave your seats until the plane is at a complete stop." I woke up to another voice for the second time today. I looked at the time on my iPod. I had been sleeping for three hours. The ride was over, and the plane was landing.

After what seemed like an eternity of boring instructions, they finally left us to go to the airport and pick up our bags.

I walked over to the baggage claim when I saw a familiar face. I very nearly squealed. I ran up to my father and threw my arms around him.

It had been so long since I had seen him last. He had seen me in the hospital a year ago, but I was unconscious when he came.

He chuckled and hugged me back. "Come on Bells, let's get your luggage and head home. I've got a surprise for you." His face crinkled into a smile, and we walked the rest of the way to get my bags together.

I forgot how much I missed Charlie. I couldn't help but feel happier around him. I loved my mom, but she worried too much, it was difficult to forget that I was sick sometimes. With Charlie, it wasn't like that. It was barely like I was sick at all.

A little part of my mind emphasized the fact that he was probably in denial, but I didn't care. I enjoyed forgetting. We had another year together, and it would be better for both of us if we didn't talk too much about my impending death.

We drove home, Charlie asking me about how my life was the past three years, and my future at forks. He had already enrolled me at Forks High. I would start my junior year there.

He also talked about the truck he got me. He became embarrassed when he described it, but I loved it before I even saw it. It was Billy's old truck, a friend of Charlie's, and I always used to love it when I was little. Now it was mine.

We got home and I unpacked in my bedroom, still joking with Charlie, but as I took my sixteen pills before I slept in my old bed, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Tomorrow I visited this so called brilliant doctor.

**Next chapter is in Edward's point of view, and they meet for the first time. Please review, even if you hate it.**


	2. Skin

**AHHH! I'm sorry! I know I promised this chapter to be in Edward's point of view, and that they would meet, but I decided that I didn't like that storyline. I've altered it, and it's mostly in Bella's point of view. However, I promise that they WILL meet in the next chapter, and it won't be your regular Bella-meets-Edward-and-it-perfectly-follows-Meyer's-description. It WILL be at school, but it will also be different.**

**I LOVE the reviews, and I'm pleased to say that I've received 200 hits on my first chapter. Keep up the reviews, thanks D**

**Here's chapter two, entitled Skin (by Rascal Flatts)**

**I know, once again, it's not identical, but I love the song, and I feel it fits well with how Bella feels in this chapter, though her prince hasn't come yet.**

_**Previously . . .**_

_Tomorrow I visited this so called brilliant doctor._

**BPOV**

I woke up to a loud beeping, and despite the fact it was practically causing my brain to short circuit, I enjoyed the change. It was nice not to think of being sick first thing in the morning.

Like all mornings, I jumped into the shower, and hopped out. I trailed over to my new old closet, but that's when I paused. Today was my appointment with the new doctor.

I didn't know what I wanted to look like. The overly happy girl who was obviously in denial? No. The whatever girl who shut herself down after finding out? No. The perpetually depressed girl who is liable to burst into tears at any moment? Definitely not.

So I decided to be me, Bella. It wasn't someone I usually showed, but I figured I might as well be myself. I had tried to pull off the overly happy girl at my old home, but it didn't work.

Bella took her sickness in stride. Bella accepted her fate. Bella wasn't strong, but at least she was herself. Bella was me.

And Bella decided to wear her old pair of jeans with a cream sweater. Bella decided to pin her hair halfway up. I looked in the mirror, and decided I liked Bella much more than overly happy girl.

I took the stairs carefully, in case I tripped. I slid into my regular spot at the kitchen table and found a disgruntled Charlie trying to make breakfast.

"Dad," I said between chuckles, "Here, let me do that." I stood up and took the spatula from him. He smiled gratefully and left me to finish the eggs.

"I have a feeling I won't have to order takeout so much now that you're here," he grinned at me as he shuffled through some papers on the kitchen table, no doubt trying to locate some of my insurance papers.

I slid our eggs onto some toast and we grabbed our sandwiches to go. On our way to the hospital, Charlie told me what was going to happen.

"Okay Bells, you're going to be under two of the best doctors we know, Dr. Cullen and Dr. Snow. You probably remember Dr. Snow from when you were younger. Both are experienced with your type of…" he broke off and turned a bit pale before shaking his head and continuing, "Dr. Cullen will be taking care of you for the most part. He has a very good intern to help him. Dr. Snow will just be analyzing some of the types of treatment to see what is best for you."

I could tell he wanted to change the subject, so I asked him about my new school.

"Yup, it's called Forks High. You can pick up your schedule at the front office on your first day. You'll love it there, Bells." He tightened his grip on my hand, and I knew we were nearing the hospital.

I didn't ask him the question I wanted to know the most about. I could tell he didn't like thinking about my illness, so I could only hope he hadn't told anyone at that school about it.

We parked in front of a large, white building. Charlie got out and I slid off my seat and onto the blacktop. I felt a chill run up my spine at the frigid air. I'd need some time to get used to Forks again.

I walked into the waiting room of the cancer ward, and saw what I saw every time I visited a medical facility for people like me.

Magazines on extreme sports, families, or wigs. Jittery people looking around for any sign of news. Teary eyed groups of people, obviously waiting for their family member to be well enough to visit. And lastly were the patients, who fell into one of the three types I mentioned earlier, most were Moaning Myrtle come to life. I couldn't say I blamed them, though.

I sat down and felt a case of the jitters myself. I bounced my leg up and down, looking around anxiously. Charlie just looked very pale and apprehensive.

Finally the receptionist called my name, and she led me into a room and told me to sit on the bench. Charlie took one of the vinyl chairs off to the side. I kept up my leg shaking, looking around at the white walls and ceiling, covered in hand drawn pictures by patients.

A man walked in, and I was knocked breathless. He was smiling faintly, but that wasn't it. The only phrase to describe him was Oh My God.

He had perfect blonde hair, and gorgeous honey colored eyes. His features were unblemished and perfectly proportioned. He was as pale as me, but somehow he looked good that way.

I had to admit, it was highly unnerving to have a hot doctor.  
Okay, _ew,_ I just nearly threw up at the phrase 'hot doctor'. Could this be any more like a cheesy daytime soap?

He had started talking and I tuned in to what he was saying.

"So Bella, with all three of us on your case, I'm sure we'll make these last few months very comfortable. However, I'm afraid to say that your new treatment will cause you to lose your hair quickly. We have places you can go to get your new hair. I'm terribly sorry about all of this." And he looked it. I couldn't believe it. _My hair_. It would be gone.

It hadn't fallen out yet, because the treatment I'd been having was very light. They wanted to wait until they could find the best time to start more intense treatment. Unfortunately, it didn't work out, and that was why I was here.

I thought at one point I might lose my hair when I was diagnosed, but over the past year the thought had slipped my mind. Now it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I swallowed and calmed myself. It wasn't the end of the world, no matter what. I nodded to say I understood, and he continued.

"Today we'll just be doing some tests, see how you're doing so we can start with your treatment ASAP. We would like to see you back in three days to begin treatment." He smiled and a nurse came in to help him with all of the tests. Drawing blood, blood pressure, checking bruises. At one point he took me into the x-ray room for a moment. It was over within an hour, and I was glad.

Charlie had stopped talking once we left the hospital, and had turned a green shade. I was absolutely beat when I got home, so I just trudged upstairs and fell asleep in my regular clothes.

**EPOV (no, it's not what you expected)**

I was excited when I heard Carlisle was going to let me be his intern. I had been to medical school twice, but I had never been able to actually be a doctor, or an intern. He was taking on a new case today, one about some cancer patient who moved here for treatment.

I had no experience with cancer patients, but I was excited. Carlisle wasn't going to take me to meet the patient today, but instead had me look over her lab results as they came up, and asked me to draw conclusions from them. I had to admit, it was fun. I loved picking out clues and finding the answer.

I looked at her blood test result, and saw she had a pretty bad case of leukemia. I was surprised to see such an advancement in a patient. Surprised she hadn't sought treatment before this.

**BPOV**

It had been ten days since my treatment, and I was just getting over the sickness. I felt horrible and sick, but I tried not to let Charlie find out.

The worst part was my hair. It was coming out quickly, like they said. I had hardly any left, and needed to go pick out my new wig. It was horrible, seeing my hair come out in large clumps. I never saw how horrible it could be until it happened to me.

It's like the say, you never know what you've got until you've lost it.

So as I was feeling better today, I stuck on a baseball hat and stuck the rest of my hair in it. I grabbed my purse and headed to the wig store that Dr. Cullen had recommended.

I felt slightly nervous as I trailed into the store, but I brushed it away. A beautiful young woman sat behind the counter, and smiled at me.

"So, who are you?" She asked brightly.

"Bella, I'm here to get a wig." I couldn't help but blush for stating the obvious. Nice Bella, like you were in the store to buy groceries.

Her grin widened, obviously at the prospect of selling something. She was probably going to show off the expensive ones, but I didn't care. Charlie had given me a lot of money for this, and I did need hair for the rest of however long I had left.

As I guessed, she led me to the most real looking (and expensive) hair pieces. It was nearly impossible to tell the difference from real hair. She asked what color I preferred, and I pointed to a group that resembled my old hair color. She produced three wigs.

The first two fit oddly and didn't look right, but the third one was perfect. It was almost identical to my old hair in length and color. However, it was probably the most expensive hair piece in the room, but my dad's money covered it. I pulled off my hat and had the woman help me fit it to my head well. She told me how to keep up with a wig, and how to best keep it on.

Tomorrow was my first day at my new school, and I hoped beyond hope that my new wig was convincing.

**I realize that ten days probably isn't enough for someone to get over chemo or radiation, and that doctors probably don't normally start treatment that early, but I didn't feel like wasting weeks, so I sped up the time. I don't know if the next chapter will be in Bella's or Edwards POV, or both, but I promise they will meet.**

**Please review, even if you hate it.**


	3. Into the Ocean

**Here's chapter three, called Into the Ocean (by Blue October)**

**Yeah, that songs a little different, and more depressing, but it felt right. Bella is taking the plunge into the new school, she feels like she's caught up between everything and is looking for a safe harbor.**

**I find this chapter a bit boring and tranquil to me / I don't really like it all that much, and I might rewrite it later on.**

**For now, I'm sorry, but once again, nothing Fabulous happens with Edward. They meet, that's it, and it both sets up interest to grow into more, but the real stuff won't come for a chapter or two. I'm debating on when I'll have Edward find out. Early on or Later. I'm leaning towards Later, but who knows. I'll try my best to post another chapter tomorrow.**

**And to answer a few reviews…**

**Yes, things WILL get happier.**

**No, I can't give out the ending, you'll have to find out yourself if Bella doesn't make it ;)**

**I'll address more of them at the end.**

_**Previously . . .**_

_Tomorrow was my first day at my new school, and I hoped beyond hope that my new wig was convincing._

**BPOV**

I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. The first day of school. If it was possible for me to be more nervous, I'd probably be in the mental ward right now. I nervously took a shower and did my wig. I pulled out my best clothes: faded jeans and a cute babydoll shirt. I was pleased with the overall look for the most part, at least I didn't look as dead. I shakily walked downstairs, and took my pills with a bowl of eggs. I grabbed my coat and backpack and climbed into my truck.

The roar of it's engine automatically calmed me. Memories flooded back into my mind, and I smiled with real confidence.

As I pulled up to the school, I saw that I was probably going to be late if I didn't hurry up. I scrambled over to the main building and past a door with the words 'front office' on one of those name plate things.

I walked in and immediately felt the warmth wash over me. I saw a couple of the women in there look up at me from their computers and papers, and one of them spoke to me.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" Her voice was kind, and she reminded me of my grandma.

"I'm new. My name is Isabella Swan." She nodded and grabbed a folder next to a stack of papers.

"You'll find everything you need in there. If you have any questions, feel free to come back and ask us, or your teacher. Now," she began as she handed me a paper, "here is your schedule."

She smiled and said goodbye, and I read my schedule as I walked. First period was AP US History. Second was AC Calculus, then Latin class. Lunch was next, followed by AP Chem. Finally, there was gym.

I groaned at that. How was I supposed to pull that off? What with all my bruises and being tired half the time?

I shook my head and decided I'd deal with it. There was no way I was going to let everyone know that I was different, that I was sick.

My first class was pretty dull, and I basically was ignored. One girl, her name started with an A or something, smiled and talked to me for a minute, but that was it. Calculus was slightly better, the same girl and two others talked to me and invited me to lunch. For the most part, I remained pretty low under the radar. Only the kids in my classes knew there was a new girl, and most didn't give me a second glance.

Latin class rolled around, and I was starting to get tired. I'd have to pick up something with caffeine for lunch. Unfortunately, I was feeling sick again, so no big lunch for me. I was required to eat three meals a day, even though I ended up puking up half of them.

I could tell my face was probably green when I sat down where the teacher pointed me to. Some random guy to my right started talking to me, but I was too worn out to make much of an effort. He looked at me oddly, but he didn't seem to think I was being rude. Yet.

I looked to my left, and nearly had a heart attack. Sitting next to me was one of the most beautiful guys I'd ever seen in my life. Ever.

He had perfect copper hair with beautiful honey colored eyes. A memory struck me, they reminded me of Dr. Cullen's eyes.

And just like Dr. Cullen, this kid was amazingly gorgeous. Perfect face. I wondered if they were related.

The kid moved his glance to the window, and I could no longer see his face.

I looked back up at the teacher for a moment, and he just told us to talk amongst ourselves. Random guy turned to one of his buddies and began a paper football game. I glanced back at the mystery guy. He was looking at me, almost curiously, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" His voice sounded so mannerly. Like the perfect gentleman.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I answered timidly.

**EPOV**

I was listening to Alice, who was jabbering on about how Emmett just got in trouble for something, when I heard thoughts redirect to the new girl for a moment. I pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on Alice.

Humans were dull most of the time, especially in this school. Always so self centered and vain. It was annoying.

I heard someone sit down in the seat next to mine, and I turned my head a fraction. After a moment, I looked back at the person, only to find the new girl looking up at me.

Oh great, she likes me. Ugh, not another one. I tried to poke through her thoughts for a moment to see how I could stop her, but I froze after a moment. I heard nothing. At all.

I looked at her more interested, and I noticed her scent was faintly familiar, but I couldn't pick it out. I also noticed her scent was amazing, like freesia, and if I hadn't fed last night, I'd probably have trouble controlling myself.

I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

She told me her name was Bella, not like I didn't already know. I found myself smiling, transfixed by her voice. It was wonderful, innocent.

I wondered what was wrong with me, actually being interested in a human. It was odd, to say something.

Suddenly she blurted something out. "Are you related to Dr. Cullen?" She flushed when she realized that she might have offended me.

I just smiled at her. "Yes, I'm his adopted son. I'm also working for an intern for him at the hospital." As I finished, she froze and turned around, back to the teacher.

I crinkled my brow. I didn't want her to stop talking. What had I said? This was so frustrating. Why couldn't I know what she was thinking?

She didn't talk to me for the rest of the period, and I had to leave early before lunch to help Carlisle with his patient.

I thought of her for the rest of the day, even when I was going over test results.

Why was she so different, and why, for the love of god, could I not hear her thoughts?

**BPOV**

As soon as he said that, I turned around, panicked. So he was the intern. I felt my cheeks blushing. I couldn't talk to him anymore. If he didn't already know, he would if I let anything slip. I couldn't have him spreading my 'condition' to the rest of the school.

I sped out of the class as fast as I could, and walked to lunch with those three girls, Angela, Lauren, and Jessica. Angela was nice, but Jessica and Lauren sent off a bit of a bad vibe.

They brought me over to their table after I grabbed a small peanut butter sandwich and coke. I hoped I'd be able to stomach it all.

"Bella, this is Mike, Tyler, Ben, and Austin. Everyone, this is Bella, she's new." Jessica introduced me, and I flushed. I recognized Mike and Tyler as two of the guys I saw in my Latin class. They all kept up with a conversation, and asked me a few things every so often. I kept quiet for the most, afraid I might puke if I opened my mouth too much.

Eventually I excused myself quickly and hurried to the bathroom before meeting the porcelain seat. I heard Angela and Jessica come after me, followed by Lauren. I didn't know if they heard me puke, but I walked out of the stall as normal as I could and went to wash my hands.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked, a frown appearing on her face.

I just smiled back, hoping they didn't hear me. "Of course, I'm perfect, just had to go really badly."

As I left the bathroom, I heard Jessica whisper to Lauren.

"I knew it, she's bulimic, no wonder she's so skinny."

I sighed, this would be a long afternoon.

**Okay, first off, to address why Edward would be excited about the case. Edward isn't too interested in humans, as he says in this chapter. But really, would you be if every day you listened to vain teenagers whine about their lives? He is excited because it's a chance to try something new out, and that's fun when you lead a monotonous life. He isn't heartless though, he does show some concern for the patient.**

**And to anticipate some questions, he doesn't know the name of the patient yet, so he doesn't know it's Bella, but he will, don't worry (**

**Yes, Edward is a Vampire.**

**And a bit more about the ending, it WILL end happily, but I won't say anything about Bella's future. Happy endings don't have to mean she gets turned into a vamp. (no, Edward does NOT become human)**

**And I can't guarantee that you won't cry, but I think you'll still like it (**

**I plan on them getting more into each other in the next chapter, and Edward will reveal his secrets in the next three chapters. She will meet the family within four, and besides that, nothing is certain.**

**I'd like to say that this story is doing better than my others D**

**It's leading in two categories (favs and alerts) and it's nearly leading in reviews, so keep reviewing!**

**For hits, it's being surpassed by two of mine, but it just recently passed 600.**

**Not to mention, one story has 19 chapters (4000 hits) and the other has six chapters (1000 hits)**

**Thanks to all of yall reviewing, I love them! Keep them up, they'll get me to write more D**

**Oh, and I might add a mini chapter. Gym is important, because the way people react to her adds to her suspicion. **

**First Strike: puking**

**Second Strike: bruises in gym**

**What will the third strike be, and will Bella strike out?**

**PS - Austin is a character I noticed in Eclipse. Sorry, I just thought you should know that. I don't like adding extra made up characters, if it's avoidable, so I put him in.**


	4. I Won't Back Down

**So here's the mini chapter( 3 ½). I'm calling this one I Won't Back Down( by Tom Petty, sorry to all country music haters)**

**I'm going to go over a few things that should be addressed.**

**For starters, Bella is still Edward's singer. However, since she is sick, her blood is weaker, plus she's got some blood transfusions, and that throws off her scent for a while. I'm not sure if I'll ever have him realize she's his singer, but whatever.**

**Also, this is a mini chapter, so no Edward or anything like that, this won't follow the sneak peek I gave you on the last chapter. Things will resume in the next chapter though, and I'm planning on it being EPOV when he goes to the hospital for starters, followed by the next day in either POV, and they will talk more, and become more interested.**

**Next chapter will be a very high step up on the happy scale, if all goes according to plan, and it will keep getting better, until the big problem comes around. (hehe, no hints)**

**Also, I'd like to put in a disclaimer: I'm sorry for any inaccurate info about soccer or wigs. I've never actually worn a wig, nor do I know anyone who wears one full time, so I'm not sure about how people keep them on, or if it's possible. But then again, are vampires possible?**

**And for soccer, I've never played. My sis played a few years back, but I was little then. I have a lot of friends who play a lot, and I've played it in gym, so I tried to write as much as I know, but I probably got some stuff wrong, sorry!**

**And Bella is STILL clumsy, but more of a walking kind of clumsy, she's not that bad when she's just trying to block something.**

**I tried to make this chapter a little less tranquil, but who knows? I find things are more interesting when Edward plays a big part :D**

**And before anyone asks, there won't be a Jacob, and if there is, there will be very little. I'm not a Jacob fan, if you couldn't tell.**

**So here's the chapters! I'm loving the reviews!**

**BPOV**

I was nervous as I got to gym. I handed my pass to the teacher, and she gave me a uniform to wear. It was a short sleeved shirt with the school logo, a long with basketball shorts. _Great_, all the more to show myself.

I wasn't sure what to do about my hair. What if it fell off? What would happen then? But I trusted the woman at the store. She said it shouldn't fall off unless I purposefully took it off.

I walked out to the gym behind a group of girls. Thankfully today wasn't co-ed, so I didn't have to walk around with my bruises in front of guys.

I was clumsy, so maybe they wouldn't look too far into them. I had tried to get a good look at them when I was changing. I only had two bruises on my right leg, one of which was practically the size of Idaho. My left leg was pretty clean, but I did have a nasty one on my ankle. I hope my socks would stay far enough up that it didn't show.

My arms, however, were a different story. My left arm _was_ a bruise, and my right was at a close second. This would be a bad gym class.

I heard all the girls start to whisper as I walked past them. I tried to ignore them as best as I could and handed my note in.

I internally groaned when I heard our sport of the day. _Soccer_. Ugh. Wasn't it bad enough that I was already clumsy, couldn't I have _one_ break?

As I suspected, I was one of the last ones chosen. I was practically a tomato when I was finally called. Someone handed me a red jersey.

_Joy_, now my face matches my team color.

Yeah, if you can't pick out that sarcasm, then you need to go back to kindergarten. Immediately.

"Okay everyone, me and Jessica are going to be the mid fielders, Angela and Mary, you're on defense, and Courtney and Ryan, you're the right wings." Lauren, of course. She and her best buddy got the best positions. I really hope she had made a mistake and wasn't about to do what I think she was. I saw her turn to me… No, no, please no…

"And new girl, you're the goalie." I smacked my hand into my forehead and ran over to the goal while they ran to the center of the field. I would have to explain to Charlie about my new bruises, because they just _had_ to give me the worst position, and the most harmful.

I'd show them, though. I used to play soccer when I was younger. I still had some skill. They wouldn't know what hit them.

I blocked the first shot at the goal perfectly, passing it to Ryan, one of the wings. I saw Jessica stop and stare at me for a moment, and Lauren had a scowl as she headed to the other side.

I grinned and did a mental victory dance. Aha, revenge was sweet.

By the end of the game, I had blocked all of the shots, and our team won. Angela walked back with me to the locker room, but I heard Lauren talking about me.

"Did you see her arms? She is so disgusting looking," I knew Angela heard as well as I did, but we both pretended we didn't. And awkward silence came between us as we listened.

"I know, I bet her dad beats her. I don't blame him, who could like a freak like her?" Jessica. I heard them laughing.

That stung a bit, not the part about being a freak, but the part about my dad. He was the police chief for crying out loud! But what could I say? I knew they'd never believe clumsiness after today's performance out on the field. But there was no way I was spending my last year on the receiving end of pity stares.

By the time I reached my truck, I was in a pretty foul mood, but I tried to lighten up for Charlie. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. Hopefully my secret wouldn't get out. And hopefully I'd be able to talk to Edward without giving away anything.

**I hope you liked it! I'm happy to say that this story is now leading in three categories out of all of my stories! (favs, alerts, and reviews)**

**I've got over 1300 hits(second to 4000 hits), 44 reviews(big 50 is coming!), 18 favs, and 70 alerts! Keep them coming please :D**


	5. Into the Dark

**Ahh, it's another mini chapter, even if it's not so mini. **

**This one is called Into the Dark (by Ben Lee) this one is probably the most off on relevancy, but one particular line in the song made me pick it. It's "I've got to find a way to your heart", and while Edward doesn't realize it, that's sort of what is going on. It seems to be a nice song to go before they fall in love, so I picked it.**

**I'm planning on Edward finding out soon, and I'm having slight writers block, but that will go away after some plot altering.**

**One thing is important, Edward has to either realize he loves her when he finds out she is sick, or he has to find out after he knows he loves her.**

**And really, Edward isn't the type to go ask out a human, I'm even worried about this chapter, afraid that Edward is too OOC.**

**So I've got to figure out a way to get them together for a little bit, and I've got different scenarios that I need to pick from. And they will get together in the next chapter.**

**I was ECSTATIC when I got on after posting the last mini chapter. All of the stats for the story exploded! I'm LOVING all of the reviews, so please, keep them coming :)**

**I'm sorry I've made grammar mistakes, by the way D:**

**And I love the fact that I have a reader from a different country!**

**I'm sorry to all of my readers, but I may not update the story tomorrow. I've got a HUGE paper due Monday. **

**But I promise things WILL go much faster very soon. As soon as they get together, they're going to fall in love in the same chapter, or the one after that. And if the plot goes the second way, the climax will be when Edward finds out.**

**So thanks for of the patience you guys :)**

_**Previously . . .**_

_And hopefully I'd be able to talk to Edward without giving away anything._

**EPOV**

I jogged at a human pace up the hospital stairs, and walked up to the receptionist desk. I was immediately met with an irritatingly shrill voice saying inappropriate things in my head.

_Oh wow, how I would love to get to know Mr. Cullen better. Those eyes! That hair! That body…_

I tried to deflect her thoughts, and hurried to get this over with. "Hello, can you tell Dr. Cullen that I will be arriving soon in his office. He told me he needed to talk to me about his patient."

She nodded, dazed, and picked up the phone to buzz him as I made my way down the bleach white hallways.

Being in hospitals still got to me a bit. I tried to block all of the thoughts of families as they watched their loved ones died. It always reminded me of my mother and father. Always.

I arrived in front of Carlisle's door. I knocked twice, so he knew it was me. I was shocked as the door swung open.

Carlisle's face was set in a frown, his brow creased. I didn't normally see him like this.

"Edward, sit down, we need to discuss the patient." I complied, walking over to a comfy chair he had in front of his desk. He picked up a folder as he sat down, and opened it, flipping through the pages until he found the right page.

"It seems her white blood cell count is getting out of hand. I'm not so sure if she has another year left anymore. It's like the cancer is growing exponentially, even with treatment. I have two copies of her lab results, and I want you to look over them. I've got to go see another patient, so just stay in here and come up with your prognosis. You can head home when you're done, and we'll discuss this after her next appointment. I'm hoping that her count will even out a bit. See you at home."

I nodded, wondering if we could help her. I spent the next few minutes trying to concentrate on the paper, but my thoughts kept flashing back to Isabella. Bella, as she likes to be called. Why did she stop talking when I mentioned being an intern? Does she have a problem with hospitals? A bad experience with one? Does she hate us, the Cullens?

I forcefully removed those thoughts, and worked on the case. It was horrible, the patient wasn't responding well to treatment. I found myself hoping that she would get better for her next appointment. I wished Carlisle would let me go with him for them, but he said it's better for me not to see the patient for the first go round. He thinks I won't be able to handle it when the patient dies if I see her beforehand. This way, she is simply a piece of paper, and I won't have to know her personally.

Carlisle wasn't too wrong. I found myself thinking about the girl. I wondered how her parents must feel. I wondered how my parents felt when they knew that I might die, all those years ago.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, I wondered why I was suddenly so interested in humans.

**BPOV**

I was really hoping that today would be better. I was feeling better than yesterday, so puking might not be a part of today's activities. My hair was fitting well, and some of the old bruises have faded. I tried to feel optimistic.

When I got to my Latin class, I saw Edward staring at me as I made my way to my seat. I turned crimson, and my blush deepened when I realized what I was doing.

He was so amazing. Dazzling. Astounding. I wondered how pathetic I looked, sitting next to him. Me, the sickly looking new girl next to a guy with good looks worthy of a model.

I heard Jessica whisper a few seats down. "Hah, look how she's blushing, as if she has a chance with Cullen!" Lauren broke into a fit of giggles, and I tried my best to keep my spirits up. At least I had somewhere to sit today, even if it was with two dragons.

Edward turned to me, and opened his mouth to speak. I tensed. I'd have to be careful about what I said, and needed a lie if he mentioned the truth. I would not let this guy ruin my last year, even if he was gorgeous.

But before he could say anything, the teacher started talking. I almost zoned out after a while. I knew all of this.

Halfway through class, I started to feel light headed and weak. I tried to make the feeling go away for the remainder of the period. I wrote it off as being hungry, but couldn't stop worrying.

Was something happening to me? It couldn't be. They said that I would be fine, and this wasn't the way I'd typically been feeling after my treatment.

As the Bell rang, I was seeing dark spots. I resolved to go to the nurse as soon as class was over. However, I didn't make it there. When I grabbed my books and stood up, I felt my knees buckle under me.

I watched as the ground came closer and I closed my eyes for the impact. I felt my head hit something hard, and I blacked out entirely.

**EPOV**

I resolved to talk to Bella again in Latin. She was so interesting. At the least, I had to find out why she had ignored me yesterday. I was frustrated though, it would be so much easier if I could just pick this out from her thoughts.

She walked in, and I noticed that she was pretty, even for human standards. She was also as pale as death. I would have labeled her one of my kind if I didn't hear her heartbeat.

Speaking of her heartbeat, it seemed to pick up when she saw me, and she blushed too.

I wondered what that meant, why was she nervous around me? She seemed like she hated me yesterday.

I turned to talk to her, but never got the words out. Mr. Bay started talking immediately, and I tried to look like I was listening, while I was really watching Bella.

It seemed like something was wrong, her brow was creased. I began to worry, before I knocked some sense into myself.

_She's just a human, Edward, just a human._

As class ended, I sped up so I could talk to her before she left.

I looked up, trying to see if she was about to leave. However, she still had that puzzled frown on her face. She was even paler than me.

I watched in horror as she stood up, only to fall as soon as she put weight in her legs. My whole being screamed out to move and catch her, but I was frozen in shock. I heard her head hit the ground, and she looked unconscious. I heard a couple of girls scream, and some people gasp.

I recovered and ran over to her, picking her small frame up in my arms.

"Edward, hurry, take her to the nurse." Mr. Bay called in a croaky voice. He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran to the nurse as fast I could go without drawing attention.

When I held her, I couldn't help but notice some odd warmth spreading through me. Holding her felt right, wonderful. Her skin was smooth and soft, but very cold. She was so thin and tiny.

But those thoughts confused me. I tried to figure out what was going on, for the millionth time in two days. I reached the door, and brought her in.

"Mrs. Decker, she hit her head and passed out. We don't know what happened." The nurse's eyes widened in horror, and I wondered what she was thinking, but her mind was frozen, there was no thought.

She choked back words. "Oh, Mr. Cullen, you need to go back to class now!" I didn't want to leave Bella. I felt some odd emotion . . . was I feeling protective? What?

But the nurse glared at me, and I knew I had no choice. I went back to class, but I caught a bit of her thoughts as I left.

_Oh no, this is not good! I better call the hospital._

I didn't get it, I mean sure, she hit her head pretty hard, but she didn't pass out because of it, she looked like she just collapsed in exhaustion or hunger. It may be a reason to call the hospital, but it didn't need all of this panic.

I sat at lunch with my family, and I knew Jasper could feel my confusion and worry. I heard sirens within minutes, and I was freaking out.

_Please, Bella, be okay._

I spent all night worrying about Bella, and confused about why I was worrying about her. The family was just as confused as I was, except Alice, who refused to say _anything_. I wanted to talk to Carlisle, but he was at the hospital.

I thought over what Bella was like, and why I thought of her. I had to admit to myself, I was infatuated with her. She was just so interesting, and even though she seemed so quiet, she was so full of life. It just seemed to be hiding under the surface.

I had to learn more about her.

In Latin class the next day, she didn't show up. My fear heightened. What if something horrible had happened to her? Why didn't I catch her?

I skipped lunch all together after telling Alice, and she only smiled at me. I really hated it when my sister knew something I didn't.

I sat in my car, listening to some classical music. It calmed me, but didn't get rid of the anxiety all together. I watched as a battered old truck pulled into the parking lot, and my stomach flipped when I saw who got out of the car.

_Bella!_

**BPOV **

Yesterday wasn't good, to say the least. After waking up in a hospital, Dr. Cullen told me that something wasn't right. After millions of tests and questions, he updated my daily medicine, and told me to come back in a few days. I couldn't help but notice his perpetually worried expression, and that did nothing to help my nerves. Was I falling apart before I had planned on it?

I wondered how I would handle it if I did. I was ready to leave my family behind, I had spent forever preparing myself for it. But there were so many things I never had the chance to do. I remember making a list as soon as I was diagnosed. It was all ridiculous, but I remember my first experience on the list, it the dream of every average fifteen year old. _Love._

I tried to focus as I drove to school. I had skipped my morning classes and caught up on sleep like Dr. Cullen recommended. I was both disappointed and relieved; I wouldn't see Edward today.

_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear_. I stared in shock as Edward approached me after I got out of my car. I looked around, trying to see where he came from and if I was hallucinating.

Oh no, what if he wanted to confront me about my sickness. I hoped he hadn't already told. I wondered if I could strike a deal with him to guarantee his silence. I was already running the scenarios through my weary mind when he arrived in front of me.

"Bella, what happened to you? Why weren't you here this morning?" I fabricated a story quickly.

"Oh, it was nothing, just didn't get enough sleep. I stayed home this morning to catch up on it." Okay, it was half true. I could tell he didn't believe me though, but he didn't press the subject.

"Oh," he mumbled, "Well, what is your next class? Lunch is almost over, I could walk you there." Something flashed across his face when he said that. Confusion? Oh crap, he was being nice to me cause he _knew_. He knew and he had probably already told. My throat became dry. I didn't answer.

"Bella, Bella! Are you okay?" He looked worried.

I sighed. "So pity, is it? Have you already told everyone?"

He looked really confused now. "What are you talking about? Pity? Wait, are you talking about yesterday? I haven't really told anyone, but the entire class saw it." He frowned, but his eyes were innocent and sincere. There wasn't a trace of pity in those gold eyes.

I gasped. So he didn't know. I felt my blush coming, and tried to talk. "Oh, never mind. Um, sure. I have AP Chem. next, in building four."

His face brightened a bit, and his silky voice continued. I realized that a hot guy was actually talking with me, maybe even flirting. I hope he wasn't doing this for some dare. "I have AP Chem. next too." I smiled, and his face broke into a grin. I found myself slightly breathless again, and I choked out my next answer.

"Let's go, I suppose." He grabbed my backpack and we walked side by side to chemistry.

**A few things(yeah, I know you're getting tired of this)**

**The only person who knows Bella is sick at the school is the nurse, that's why she freaked out.**

**And I'm sorry if the list thing was too A Walk To Remember, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't planning on it, but it seemed to fit.**

**By the way, I ended up seeing that story, Choices, since one of you guys mentioned it, I checked out the first chapter. It is pretty similar. I didn't read past the first chapter though, I don't want to read it and either, (A) think my story is really bad, or (B) change my idea about the storyline because . When I'm done with this story, I'll probably read it, cause it's burning at my curiosity :D**

**I only skimmed, but from what I can tell, Bella leaves for Forks, and she found out she had Leukemia at age 15. I'm really hoping our stories aren't too similar, because that means mine is bad, since the author has more reviews than my story :(**

**Review, please?**


	6. Free Fallin'

**Haha, I promise: This is the last mini chapter for now!**

**It's just I need to say something, but I swore to myself I wouldn't have an author's note in this story, so I have to release something to talk to yall.**

**I already have more written, but I plan on editing and writing more, because I feel like I'm making Edward far more OOC, so the next chapter won't be released until tomorrow or the next day.**

**To address some things:**

**I am not stopping, so don't worry :)**

**And no, I'm not upset that our stories are similar. Shocked? Yes. Upset, no. And I didn't mean you had to review me when I asked, I try to ask that at the end of each chapter, and I realized it sounded like I was trying to get you guys to reassure me! Haha, I'm not worried about it, I've already got the most reviews I've ever gotten (:**

**-is still spazzing over 75 reviews and 2500 hits-**

**Keep them coming!**

**This mini chapter is called Free Fallin'(by Tom Petty) It's one of my very favorite songs, I've known every single word since I was little.**

**While it may not be entirely relevant, it is partly.**

We walked in silence, as I was still shocked. As we walked through the building, I saw a lot of girls glaring at me, and others just gaping. I blushed under their gazes, and I subconsciously shifted closer to Edward.

We walked into Chemistry, and he left my side to go sit down. I immediately felt vulnerable. Being around him made me feel warm, safe. I handed my note to the teacher, and to my relief, he sent me to the empty seat next to Edward. He smiled at me as I sat down, and I was temporarily dazed.

I snapped back to earth when he began talking.

"I guess yesterday wasn't a good day for the hospital," he mused, probably trying to make conversation, "My dad's cancer patient had some complication yesterday, and you passed out too. I wonder what happened to her…" he trailed off, and I froze.

Once again, like the first day, I turned around. But this time, I wasn't going to turn back around. No matter how much I wanted to talk to Edward, to be friends with him, I couldn't. He'd notice eventually. I kept repeating that in my head. He noticed that I had stop listening, and from what I could see, he looked hurt. I felt a bit upset that I had made him sad, but I still couldn't let my secret go.

I didn't speak to him for the rest of the period, and I headed off to gym before he could stop me. I couldn't help but feel that I had made a bad decision.

I didn't speak to Edward for two weeks. I was feeling horrible. It was awful not talking to him. I barely knew him, but I still missed him. At least I still got to sit next to him in two classes.

I eventually saw his other siblings. All five of them sat next to each other at lunch, each as gorgeous as Edward. I learned their names, and what they were like. Apparently the Cullens kept to themselves. I didn't blame them, they were different than everyone else, and more beautiful. They had their own league, and the rest of us had ours.

That is, except me. I wasn't in anyone's league, though I did wish I was in Edward's. More than anything.

I trudged home after those two weeks, and immediately went to bed. I had another appointment tomorrow, and I needed to be rested.

As I slept, I wondered what it would be like if I told Edward. I wondered what he would do. Would he pull himself away and start with the pity stares? Some part of me told me he wouldn't, but a larger part knew how everyone reacted to terminal illnesses.

**EPOV**

As I walked into the hospital, I was still brooding over Bella. I made a mental note: hospitals were a bad thing to talk about. I couldn't believe she just stopped though, that she hasn't spoken a word to me in two weeks. I miss her, and I want to hear her musical voice again.

Still, a part of me was glad. A part of me was glad that she had started ignoring me. She was innocent, pure, and I was a monster. I couldn't let her throw away her life by being near me. I couldn't let my world become hers.

Another part of me wanted to deny this, but it couldn't. Bella was different than most humans, and deserved to be… friends with someone better. And I didn't deserve to be her …friend, no matter how much I wanted to. It was odd, being interested in a human after knowing them for so short of a time, but it seemed like I'd known her my entire existence.

Carlisle was going to give his patient another round of chemo today, and he wanted me to check the lab results after she finished. He hoped she would get better, else she probably wouldn't live out her promised year. More like three to six months.

It astounded me that someone could still live, knowing they had a specific amount of time left to them. It reminded me that humans did not have all the time in the world. It also reminded me how I didn't have all the time in the world to talk to Bella.

**So let me know what you think! I promise I won't release another mini chapter.**

**I'm so excited because I'm so close to a hundred reviews! AHHHHHHH!**

**-is done spazzing-**


	7. Hanging By a Moment

**Haha, despite my report, I came out with the chapter! It's short, sorry D:**

**Here's Chapter Four, and it's got two songs. Half-Life(by Duncan Sheik, another one of my favs) and one more for the happy part: Hanging by a Moment (by Lifehouse)**

**But on the Brightside, I finally figured out the perfect way for them to be together! YAY!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and I'm practically choking here! I love all of you! 110 REVIEWS! OH MY CARLISLE! **

–**dies-**

_**Previously. . .**_

_It also reminded me how I didn't have all the time in the world to talk to Bella. _

**BPOV**

After another week had gone by, I couldn't take it anymore. I was staying home from school for the third day in a row from my treatment, and all that left me to do was to sit around thinking about Edward. How he was so gorgeous, but also so reserved. How he had actually been nice to me, which couldn't be said for everyone. How there was something so different about him and his family.

So I decided to go visit his house. Everyone knew where the rich and mysterious Cullens lived. Sure I was feeling like hell, but I had to see him. I figured he'd know by now anyway. It was probably pure luck that we hadn't met at the hospital yet.

When I was halfway there, I realized I was still wearing my pajama pants and an American Eagle hoodie, but I didn't care. You kind of forget to care about these things when you've got a year left to live. At least I looked okay, my hair was fine and I had a shower before coming, so I was in my pajamas, whatever.

I pulled up to a beautiful mansion. Figures. It was the thing I'd imagined the glamorous Cullens lived in. I rolled my eyes at that and actually smiled.

I walked up the long drive, and held my hand up to knock, but in the next second, the door was gone.

I blinked, startled, and looked down a small girl with black hair. I recognized her as Alice, the other Cullen that was Edward's age.

I smiled nervously at her, and she practically beamed back.

"Bella!" She was nearly screaming it. "I'm so happy you came," she hugged me really tightly then, and I found it hard to breathe.

"Um, Alice," I tapped her shoulder, and she let go. I took in a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't end up with another bruise after that.

"Sorry," she apologized, but she still looked ecstatic. She seemed to notice what I was wearing then.

"Bella! What on earth, do you have any idea what you look like?" She also seemed alarmed at my sickly pallor, but I ignored her, and asked for Edward instead.

"Do you know where your brother is? That is, the youngest one, Edward?" I tried to smile again, but my nerves got the best of me. I tried to stand strong. I really did need to apologize to him.

She got a wicked smile on her face, and gestured me in. I stepped in, and looked at what was probably the most well designed home in America. It screamed sophistication, and mirrored the family in every aspect. I saw Emmett and Jasper playing some video game in the adjoining room. They looked up when I waved.

"Hey, er, I'm Bella." I felt like a dog in a show as they looked me up in down in awe.

I looked towards Alice for help, and she just grinned and said she'd go get Edward. As soon as she told me, though, he came bounding down the stairs.

He looked at me in shock too, but I knew they didn't expect someone like me to come to their home, except maybe Alice.

I blinked, and somehow he was next to me, staring at me incredulously. "Bella, what on earth are you doing here?" I got worried then, did he not want me to be here?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper glare at Edward, and he seemed to change his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, and got a meaningful glance from Alice.

"Shall we go on a walk then?" He asked, looking back at me. I burst out laughing. They all stared at me in confusion, but I waved it off.

"Sorry, but you sound so odd, like someone from the Victorian period." I grinned sheepishly, feeling embarrassed for my outburst, but I saw everyone but Edward grin back. He was just looking shocked, so I decided to save him some trouble and get him out of here.

"Sure, let's go." I looked around nervously as we walked to the door, "Um, Dr. Cullen isn't here, is he?" Edward looked at me oddly, but shook his head.

"No, he's down at the hospital again, going over some test results for his patients." I relaxed as we walked out into the crisp winter air. I took in a deep breath. I felt so comfortable around Edward. There was no way I felt sick. I was confused though, he hadn't started to pity me yet, so perhaps he didn't know, but no matter, I liked it better that way.

A part of me nagged that I shouldn't get close to anyone else, that it would only hurt both of us when I was at the hospital for the last time, but a larger part of me told me not to waste the opportunity.

Edward led me down a path near the woods by his house. We were silent, but it was okay. I tripped a lot, and Edward caught me every time.

Like my knight in shining armor. Whoa, where did that come from?

We were at some place now, I could see light ahead, so it must be some sort of a clearing. I looked toward Edward again, he was still keeping his unwavering eyes on me, like he had the entire time. He had a frown on his face, like he was about to do something he didn't want to, and like he was concentrating on something. I grabbed his hand for a moment to pull him along, but I let go when something traveled up my arm. It felt like a shock, like static electricity.

I shrugged it off and grabbed it again. By the time we reached the clearing, my arm was numb, and Edward's face was shocked.

I walked over to the middle, and sat down. I looked around, and I was knocked breathless. It was beautiful. Perfectly symmetrical, with flowers all around in the light green grass. I could feel it tickle my arms as I sat. The sky was a huge light blue canvas, and this was probably the sunniest place in Forks that I'd ever seen.

That's when I noticed Edward was still in the shadows of the woods. I glared at him, wondering why he wasn't walking over. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Err, Bella, how about we go back?" He seemed nervous and afraid.

"Nonsense, it's beautiful out here. What's wrong?" I squinted so I could see him better. He didn't look nervous, he looked terrified, and he still had the frown.

"You know you can tell me Edward, you can trust me." His eyes sparked on the last sentence and he seemed to have come to a decision.

"Bella," he still seemed hesitant. He closed his eyes as if he was bracing himself for something. "Bella, do you believe in the impossible?" His voice was low and soft, I almost didn't hear it. But something flashed through my mind. He was telling me why his family was different. I knew it.

"Bella, my family isn't like other families." He opened his eyes and looked at me intently.

I just nodded and spoke back, "Of course not, I knew that." He shook his head; he thought I meant the whole adoption business. I opened my mouth to explain, but he continued.

"My family isn't just out of the ordinary like that," his voice was now lower than a whisper, and I had to strain to hear him.

"Bella, do you believe in vampires?" he asked as he took one step into the meadow, and immediately I was blinded.

A thousand rays of light bounced off of his pale skin. It made him look like a diamond. I stared for a moment, before it sunk in. _Vampires_. I sighed. That would explain a lot.

"Ha, I might need sunglasses," I joked, and saw his serious face. "Well come on, vampire boy, sit down and explain some things to me." I smiled once, and he watched me wearily for a minute before joining me. I noticed he sat a few feet away, as if he was afraid of me.

I sighed, and turned serious. It felt like my brain was close to a meltdown on the inside. Something, I don't know what, but something told me he was telling the truth. My brain was firing messages off, making connections with his behavior. I sat in thought for a moment before talking.

"So really, you're all vampires?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He nodded, still looking at me oddly.

"Okay."

"_Okay_?" His beautiful eyes were bugging out. "Okay? You're _okay_ with this?" He looked at me like I was crazy, but I probably was. Truthfully, I didn't care what he was, I still liked him as a friend, or possibly more.

"I knew something was up, and this fits perfectly. I don't see the problem." I nodded, as if to prove my point.

"Wait, you want to be around _vampires_? As in _suck your blood_ vampires?" I frowned for a minute.

"Well, you haven't done it yet, so I don't think you will," I looked at him then, "But do you really kill innocent people?" That might actually change some things.

He paused for a moment, before he shook his head and carried on. "No, animal blood," he glanced up for my reaction, but I was sure that it was happy, because I certainly was.

I couldn't stand how beautiful he was here in the sun. I picked up his hand, to his surprise, and examined it. That's when something struck me.

"Why aren't you a pile of ashes right now?" He was still gazing at me, confused, but I waved to the sun.

He waved it off and just mumbled one word, "Myth." I nodded, but he just spoke again.

"What are you thinking? Are you really accepting a family of _vampires_ as if it was nothing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I already told you, I knew something was off about you and your family. I don't care if you're technically dead, or if you drink blood," I wrinkled my nose, and he looked worried for a moment, "But then again, you're crazy. That stuff smells awful, like rust and salt. I nearly faint whenever I'm around it."

The last comment finally made him relax. "Do you know how incredible you are?" His question made me freeze. Did he really just say that…

"You are. So beautiful and caring. It's _amazing_. I've never met another person like you." I looked up into his topaz eyes, and saw something burning behind it. Anger? Love?

My heart started beating a mile a minute, and I felt powerless. Suddenly, I burst out with my secret, one that I hadn't even admitted to myself. "Did you know that I love you?"

He and I both were shocked, but I saw him smile. Crap, he was about to turn me down. _Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic_. Why am I so pathetic?

I picked up my other hand, the one not wrapped around his, and was about to slap it to my forehead when I felt an iron and cold grip stop me. In the next moment, I felt his cold lips on mine, and I thought no more.

**Haha, you have no idea how many times I wanted to stop and pull a cliffie, but I promised they'd fall in love. Sorry if it's too much like the book.**

**Sorry if Bella's reaction seems abnormal, but I think that's how she had to react. It's like fight or flight. She was confronted with undeniable truth, and her mind made the decision to go with the flow, instead of deny it.**

**Review and tell me what ya think, even if you hate it?**

**Oh and by the way, OVER 4 OH MY CARLISLE THOUSAND HITS!!!! AHHHHHH!**

**-dies again-**


	8. Someday We'll Know

**Mini chapter! I wanted to write more, but it was too late for me to write enough to post another chapter.**

**I already had this written, so here it is. **

**And wow, Lolly12, that's all I've got to say. Are you like physic or something? Are you secretly Alice?**

**It's going to get sad again ):**

**But then It'll get happy!**

**Chapter 4 ½ called Someday We'll Know (By Mandy Moore, again, it's in A Walk To Remember too)**

**BPOV**

We broke apart, and I just gaped at him. I blinked a few times. Then I threw myself into his arms. He hugged me back gently, and I melted into him.

We stayed that way until dusk. Until I realized Charlie was probably close to having a huge search for me. I panicked and looked up at Edward.

His eyes were burning into mine, fogging up my mind, but I managed to look away.

"I need to get back. Charlie is probably worried sick." I touched his perfect cheek, and he smiled down at me. My mind was still a few hours behind, it couldn't imagine that this was happening.

Edward picked me up effortlessly, and he kissed my forehead.

"Close your eyes, Bella, I'm going to run you back to my house." His voice was soft and low, so I had no choice.

I felt a rush of cold air, and when I opened my eyes I saw the house.

I blinked a few times and took a deep breath. "Oh wow, Edward. I think I'll have to get used to your vampire speed." He chuckled and set me down in the seat of my truck. He closed the door and leaned in the window to kiss my head.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want me to drive you home?" I just shook my head and smiled like an idiot.

I drove home in a daze, and it turns out Charlie had been fishing and hadn't noticed I was gone, so that was good.

When I lay down on my bed that night, something struck me_. I was in love_. I was in love with an amazing, sweet, perfect guy. I had a vampire boyfriend. It felt surreal, but so perfect.

But then reality came crashing down like a tidal wave.

That night was my worst night ever on the sickness scale. I spent the entire night in front of the toilet, puking or having dry heaves every five minutes. My stomach was churning, and I couldn't keep anything down. I knew why, too.

Edward had been honest with me.

Well, it was an understatement, but he had. And now I was keeping the big secret from him. It was something that effected us both now.

I had been selfish. Despite myself, I had gone out and fallen in love. I had let the one I love fall in love with me, when I would die in.. what was it? Ten months?

I felt a flash of panic. Life was going so much faster now than I had planned. Now that I had something important in my life, I didn't want to give it away. But I had no choice.

I couldn't let Edward suffer with me. I'd have to tell him the truth tomorrow. I'd have to tell him not to stay with me. I couldn't do that to him. I was going down a path that he shouldn't have to see me go through. I was going down a path, and I wouldn't let him hold my hand all the way only to hand me off at the dead end.

-------

I drove over to his house for the second time in my life. Yesterday he told me he loved me, yesterday we kissed for the first time. Today I'd probably never talk to him again.

I knew he'd hate me for this, for keeping it a secret, and for breaking up with him, but it was for him. I couldn't hurt him by letting this continue.

And my heart would be broken. I laughed humorlessly to myself. I had fulfilled my #1 on my list, but I would lose it today.

While my heart would be broken, his would mend.

The worst part was the fact that I knew I'd get the pity stare from him and his family, because if they didn't know, they would. I just hoped they would keep it a secret.

Edward was sitting on the porch when I drove up. He was smiling wildly, and in a second, he was helping me out of the car. I felt a pang in my chest when I realized that I'd never get the chance to get used to his vampire speed.

"Alice told me you were coming," he smiled down at me and took my face in his hands. A frown appeared on his beautiful face when he saw mine.

I took a deep breath and removed his hands. I dragged him up onto the porch again, in front of the door, and braced myself for what I was about to do.

Edward was looking at me, worried. I had to end this quickly, for both our sakes.

"Edward," I began with a shaky breath, "I have a secret too."

He looked puzzled. Utterly confused.

"You know how you've been talking about your father's patient, the one you're helping him with?" He nodded. I was having trouble speaking. My mouth was dry. I tried to swallow.

"I'm that patient," he still looked at me, confused, but I saw horror dawning on his face. I couldn't look at him anymore. I looked over his front yard, wishing I didn't have to do this. I felt hot tears spill over my cheeks. I think Edward was frozen.

"I'm that patient, and I've got less than ten months left. Maybe much less. I couldn't bring myself to tell you before now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm sick. I can't believe I did this to you.

"But I can't let this continue. I don't want you to suffer along with me, so we've got to stop."

My tear-filled eyes met his again, and they were broken, silently begging me to tell them that this was all a cruel joke. Edward was speechless. I had to look away again.

"That's all really. Don't worry about your secret, I'll keep it until I die." I hesitated for a moment, unsure if it would be wrong for me to ask.

"I know you're going to hate me now, I'm fine with that, really," my voice grew into a whisper. I had never uttered a bigger lie, "As long as you don't have to go through this with me. I don't want you to hang out with me anymore, even if you wanted to, it'll just be worse for both of us." I looked into his eyes, pleading him to promise me.

"But I would like it if your family and you did not tell anyone about my illness. I've tried to keep it a secret, so no one would treat me differently." I grabbed his hand one last time, and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll still love you for the next ten months, but I want you to move on. I want you to be happy. I don't have time to move on, but you do. You have all the time in the world."

It was coming, the goodbye. I wish Edward would do something though. He was still frozen, and I was worried.

"I'm sorry, Edward." My tears were coming quicker now, and I would burst into sobs if I kept this up any longer.

I stared at his perfect face one last time, memorizing everything, so maybe I could keep his face even when I died.

I ran back to my truck, and couldn't bring myself to look back.

I felt myself collapse on the inside, and I did just that when I got to my bedroom. Collapsed.

It was over.

**Okay, sad chapter ):**

**But it WILL get happier, promise.**

**The next chapter will be in EPOV, if all goes as planned, so you'll know what he's been thinking.**

**Review?**


	9. Cry

**Okay, Here's Chapter 4 ¾ , except something actually happens in this chapter. It's EPOV, like I said. **

**It's really sad too, but I PROMISE it won't be sad for much longer. I'm predicting maybe one or two(most likely one and a mini chapter) more sad chapters, but not anymore after that. The rest will be happy. I swear.**

**Mini chapter called Cry (by Mandy Moore). I really **_**really**_** suggest you listen to this. It seems so much like Bella and Edward, even in the actual book, not just this story.**

**I mean, they even mention "cold one" !**

**So yeah, very, VERY sad. :(**

**EPOV**

I replayed yesterday in my mind so many times. It felt so fantastic, and so much like my own fairy tale, the kind little human children read about.

I remember her words when she told me she loved me, and I remembered the feeling of having her soft, warm lips on mine. It was heaven, something I never expected to have in my existence.

I lived in the past all night. The most remarkable thought was the fact she was fine with me being a vampire. A vampire. She wasn't even frightened. And she still loved me.

I didn't see how she could possibly, but who was I to know? Bella always surprised me, and I had no idea how her wonderful mind worked.

While I was rejoicing on the inside, a tiny corner of my mind chewed the other part out for getting near her, for ruining her life. But I paid no mind.

_Is this what it is like to be in love?_ I mused to myself.

I planned out what we'd do tomorrow. Alice had told me that Bella would be coming in the morning. I thought I'd reintroduce her to the family, they didn't know much of what was going on. I'd play piano for her.

When I thought that, I sat up straight, an idea coming to mind. I would write her something. Bella, the most important thing to me, the best angel that ever lived.

I let the music wash over me, and I played note after note, weaving a melody that would put a chorus of angels to shame, except my angel, that is. When I was done, I forever burned it into my memory, so I'd never forget it or her.

I glanced at my watch. Seven minutes until Bella arrived.

I ran to the porch, and sat on a swing, tapping my foot. Those seven minutes seemed like the longest ones in my life.

Finally I heard her truck pull into the yard, and I ran to get her. I held her in my arms for a brief second; she probably didn't even notice.

That's when I looked into her eyes, and my dead heart froze over. I could tell by her face, she was distressed. I looked at her closely, trying to see how I could fix this, trying to see how I could make my angel smile again.

She grabbed my large hand in her tiny one, and pulled me back to the porch. Something wasn't right.

Her beautiful voice spoke next, and I felt her heart beating frantically. Uh oh, what could be wrong?

"Edward, I have a secret too." A secret? Now I was confused.

"You know how you've been talking about your father's patient, the one you're helping him with?" What did the patient have to do with anything? Was she about to tell me why she hated hospitals?

Her next words destroyed my entire world.

"I'm that patient." Her voice nearly broke when she spoke. She looked away from me while my brain frantically tried to figure things out.

I'm. That. Patient. _I'mthatpatient_. _She's_ that patient. Any way I said it, I couldn't get away from the dawning truth. It couldn't be…

"I'm that patient," she repeated, "and I've got less than ten months left."

No_. Nononononono_. This couldn't be happening. It was a nightmare. But as I spiraled further into the darkness, I knew vampires couldn't dream. This was a nightmare come to life.

"Maybe much less. I couldn't bring myself to tell you before now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm sick. I can't believe I did this to you." I couldn't process anything anymore. I just heard her first words repeating themselves, and I tried to run from the nightmare and truth.

"But I can't let this continue. I don't want you to suffer along with me, so we've got to stop."

Stop? What did that mean? Did she really not want me a long with her? Her beautiful brown eyes met mine, and I begged her to tell me she was kidding anything. Anything to make this nightmare go away.

"That's all really. Don't worry about your secret, I'll keep it until I die." I didn't care if she told the entire world, as long as this wasn't real. My mind screamed at me to speak, to hold onto her, to protect her from her fate, but my body wasn't responding.

"I know you're going to hate me now," _Never_. I couldn't.

"As long as you don't have to go through this with me. I don't want you to hang out with me anymore, even if you wanted to, it'll just be worse for both of us." No. It could only be better. I would help you. Please.

"But I would like it if your family and you did not tell anyone about my illness. I've tried to keep it a secret, so no one would treat me differently." I could tell she was leaving soon, but I still couldn't get my arms or mouth to work.

I felt her perfect hand holding mine, and her lips on my cheek. I was blinded for a moment.

"I'll still love you for the next ten months, but I want you to move on. I want you to be happy. I don't have time to move on, but you do. You have all the time in the world." NO! I wanted to yell. I never wanted to give her up. I couldn't move on. No matter what happened. She had to stay. She had to.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Why? I wanted to scream it to God. Why had he done this to an angel?

I stared into her face one last time, as did she. I saw her turn, and run to her truck. I stared after her, praying she would turn back around. Praying she wouldn't turn her back for the last time. But she didn't.

She didn't.

And she never would. The full impact of this hit me.

She was the one. I was the one staring at her lab reports. The one making the prognosis for her. She was the one who was loosing ground quickly. She was the one who only had six months left, and she still didn't know it yet.

Six months. She told me she didn't want me by her anymore. She asked me not to tell anyone. I would do what she said. It was the least that I owed her. _My angel._ If I could have cried right now, I would be sobbing.

If I had a real heart right now, I'd probably be dead. _My angel._

I remember her last words, she asked me to move on. I'd keep the other promises, but I couldn't keep that. I couldn't. She was everything to me. Everything, and now she was going to…

I ran. I ran as far away as I could. I knew it wasn't just a nightmare. This was hell.

**AHHHH!!! Sad ):**

**Okay, so did Edward's POV not seem like you thought it was? I'm not really sure if I like this chapter. If ya'll don't like it, then I'll rewrite it. **

**Edward's mind IS supposed to be frantic and jumbled, by the way.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and by the way…**

**OH MY CARLISLE! Nearly 170 hits!!!!!! You know what would make me die again? 200!!!!! I can't believe this. Someone REALLY needs to pinch me.**

**OH YEAH, AND 7000 HITS! –nearly dies again- **

**Oh, and I don't know how long this story will be. I don't really have much planned past the next few chapters. (Yes, once again, it WILL be happy and fluffy and wonderful. Please, just hang in here with me. I love you all for being so patient!)**

**Next chapter will be either POV, but it will be interesting, and don't worry, Edward won't leave her alone for long.**

**PS – My internet is being an idiot. I don't know how long I'll have problems, but it took all I could do to get this mini chapter up. I'll still be writing, but I can't guarantee that I will be releasing any chapters soon, sorry D**

**It's not my fault! It's the stupid internet company! –goes on rant-**

**Review?**


	10. Unwell

**I'd just like to say that I've been waiting/planning to write this chapter for a LONNNGGG time. It's a sad chapter, but like I said, it won't last long.**

**Once again, I might re-write this chapter, or go more in depth.**

**If all goes as planned, halfway through next chapter, it will get happy (:**

**Here's chapter 5, Unwell (by Matchbox Twenty)**

**I know it's used in Meyer's playlist for New Moon, but I love this song, and it fits well.**

**Here's the chapter!**

_**Previously . . .**_

_I ran. I ran as far away as I could. I knew it wasn't just a nightmare. This was hell._

**BPOV**

Life without Edward was hell. No, that's an understatement. Life without Edward was worse than hell. So much worse.

The last time I saw Dr. Cullen, he barely spoke to me. I knew he knew what happened. I didn't know if he blamed me or not.

It_ was_ my fault. I had broken Edward, and myself. But it was better. This way he could heal before I left. I wouldn't heal, but I had my memories. That one day keeps replaying in my mind.

Edward didn't come back to school after I told him. A week after, he finally showed up. I couldn't look him in the face though, afraid of what I'd see there. I didn't know if he looked at me. The rest of his family stared at me a lot, but I couldn't figure out why. It didn't seem like a pity stare, but who was I to tell with vampires?

Somehow, without Edward, I physically got sicker. I had a constant twinge of pain in my chest, and sometimes it made it harder to breathe. Sometimes it made it harder to think.

It wasn't just that, though. I looked sicker. More tired, paler. I was throwing up more often. My bruises were larger and darker. By now, all of my hair was gone. I knew the kids were suspecting something was up, but I was glad they didn't know.

A large part of me told me I would rather them know, that is, if I had Edward by me. But I couldn't go back. I wouldn't.

Gym was the hardest class. I took a deep breath as I walked into the locker room. We had it early today, before lunch. Our classes were shortened because of some sort of assembly later on today.

Today was flag football in gym, but it was co-ed.

I saw people staring at my bruises as I made my way to the field. They never seemed to tire of the activity. At least I had Angela by my side.

"So Bella, have you ever played flag football?" She was trying to distract me from their gazes.

I nodded. "I've played a few times before. The gym teachers in Phoenix loved the game."

By then we were at the field, and picking teams. I was put on the opposite team from Angela, and the same as Jessica. Figures. At least Lauren wasn't on my team.

The game started out normally. I did get passed the ball a few times, but I would always have to pass it back off. I wasn't good at running, being clumsy and all.

That stung a bit. I remembered how Edward used to catch me before I fell.

I got tossed the ball, and still wrapped up in Edward, I kept running, not noticing Lauren, who was gaining on me.

I went down, the ball falling just in front of the in zone. I heard my team cheer, but that was the last thing I felt like doing.

To my horror, I felt my wig slip a bit as she tackled me. I let go of the ball completely, and straightened it. I hoped beyond hope that Lauren hadn't seen it slip.

I noticed that I'd have a new bruise forming on my knee. It actually hurt pretty bad.

The coach sent me to the nurse office so she could check up on me. I probably looked like a mess, but I wasn't too concerned. I was more concerned about my secret.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Mrs. Decker looked alarmed, but I told her I was fine.

"I'm okay, just got a little jostled in gym. The teacher sent me here for a bit." She nodded and smiled, heading out of the room to go get me some ice.

She came back, and handed me the cold bag. "Just sit here for a few minutes. Are you feeling faint?" I shook my head, still concentrating on lies I could come up with for my wig.

"Well, I guess you can go back to class in a few moments if you feel fine, we wouldn't want you to be late. You have lunch next, right? You're looking a little peaky." I simply nodded and handed the ice pack back.

I slid shakily to my feet, and walked to the lunchroom. I saw a few glances come my way as I walked in. I immediately focused on the floor. I couldn't deal with anyone right now.

Just like that first day I felt sick, I grabbed a peanut butter sandwich and a coke. I was halfway to my regular table with Angela and the others when she got up.

The lunchroom silenced as she approached me. I just stood frozen, waiting for the accusations and lies to fly. My mind was racing, but I saw all four of them staring at me. I wished he was next to me right now.

Lauren came to a stop in front of me, and by now you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at me.

"So Bella, gym was fun today, wasn't it?" I didn't answer, I couldn't. I knew where this was going, but I couldn't find my legs to move.

"I made a pretty fantastic tackle, didn't I? It was too bad that Coach sent you to the nurse, you missed the rest of the game. But then again, we all know you get better treatment from the rest of the teachers." I wanted to yell at her that only the nurse knew, but I didn't.

"I didn't really know why until today. I can't believe I didn't. It's so obvious that you've always been playing the sympathy card. Always. It's pretty pathetic too." I felt tears threatening to break from my eyes, but I held them in. I heard someone laugh.

"Oh Bella, I think your hair is a little mussed, let me help you." Lauren spoke sweetly, but I knew what she was about to do. I tried to back away, and dropped my lunch. I wasn't quick enough.

In one moment, Lauren snatched off my wig, displaying my bald head to everyone. Gasps ran around the room. This was horrible. Their pity struck through me like hot knives. I froze for a moment. That's when the laughter began again. It rang across the room. I couldn't believe it. This was so much worse than my last school.

Thankfully, some people weren't laughing. In fact, only about ten people were, but it felt like a million.

I came to my senses, and ran. Leaving my lunch, wig, and a laughing crowd behind. I just ran, wishing I could escape, but wishing even more that I was in his arms again.

--------------------------

I skipped school that day. That was a week ago. Since my secret had been revealed, everything was different. Nobody treated me the same. Teachers gave out less homework, and went easy on me. They asked if I was okay constantly. They even made me sit out in gym.

People stared as I walked down the hallways. I heard them whisper. Unfortunately, the pity stares were back, and even worse, I had actual people teasing me.

That just shook me down to my core. I didn't see how anyone could do that to me. I mean, I knew that I wasn't different than anyone else, but I was treated like it.

And let me tell you, it sucked.

But I kept on a happy face. It didn't bother me as much as the week went on. I realized I didn't care what they thought. It's not like their opinion mattered to me in the last few months of my life. Only one person's opinion mattered, but he hated me now.

Today I was headed back to Dr. Cullen. Apparently he had some news for me. Good or bad, I couldn't tell. He sounded urgent though.

**Review, tell me what you think?**

**PS – I think my internet is doing well (:**

**I **_**think**_** yall will love the next chapter, but who am I to say?**

**I originally planned on making this chapter longer, so I might end up adding more later.**


	11. Don't Break My Heart Again

**Oh wow, I made a HUGE mistake. See, I accidentally put 'five' instead of 'four' when Bella saw the Cullens staring at her. She never looked at Edward, so she didn't know that he was there.**

**In fact, he wasn't.**

**So here's a tiny **_**tiny**_** clip of his perspective.**

**Sorry for the mix-up! I've fixed the chapter, by the way!**

**This mini chapter is called Don't Break My Heart Again (by Pat Green)**

**EPOV**

I sat in the library, avoiding Bella. I was sure that if I was around her, I wouldn't be able to stay away.

After a few minutes of sitting, dreaming about her, I walked back towards the lunchroom. Bella would be gone by now, going to Chemistry.

I walked in through the side door just in time to see a girl run out of the room. I saw she was exceptionally pale, and she was bald.

My eyes automatically flicked toward the center of attention. Lauren. And she was holding my angel's wig. I knew what had happened.

I saw Alice glance at me worriedly, but I paid no mind. I was seeing red, and only red. I stormed over to Lauren, and I used all my strength to avoid killing her.

"_Give. That. To. Me. Now_." I snarled out every word. By the time I was done, Lauren was shrinking back in fear. Served her right. Determined to get one shot in for my angel, I grabbed the nearest food, and dropped it on her horrible head. Lauren screamed, and I ran to the front office. I didn't care what Bella had said anymore. I needed her, and I hope she needed me. I had to talk to her.

I heard the ladies in the office thinking about Bella, but by the time I got there, Bella had already left school.

I ran out to find her car, but it was no where in sight. I sighed, defeated. I had to give her back her wig though. I stroked it once, and inhaled her perfect scent before running to her house.

She was in the shower when I got there. I placed the wig upon her dresser, as if the school had given it to Charlie, and he put it in her room. I wanted to go talk to her now, but I knew it wasn't a good time.

I sat hidden in the tree outside her window for the rest of the night, trying to figure things out.

Then I recalled something. Bella had treatment tomorrow. The horrid treatment that she had for this nightmare of a fate. But she would be at the hospital, and I could speak to her there. Maybe she was telling the truth, maybe she still loved me.

I knew one thing, I would talk to my angel again, and I would save her. There had to be something Carlisle hadn't done yet.

**The next chapter will be out tonight or tomorrow. This is just a mini chapter though.**

**Of course, you know what will happen in the next chapter from this, but whatever :)**

**If you don't like this chapter, let me know, I'll rewrite it.**

**Oh, and by the way, imagine my surprise when I leave school with 180 reviews and come back with 220 REVIEWS! –spazzing-**

**I made 10000 reviews too, but some disappeared when I updated the chapter D:**

**Review?**


	12. Good Morning Beautiful

**Hello people, I can't believe I got 280 reviews! By the way, sorry I keep mixing up hits and reviews!**

**Thank you guys so much, I can't wait until 300!**

**I've been getting some new ideas for stories, but don't worry, I WILL NOT abandon this one. I'm sticking with it until the end. And possibly further. I love this story, even if it IS cliché.**

**So I've been kind of busy lately. Or really busy, you know. I probably won't update multiple times a day for a few days. Don't worry, it's not permanent, I've just been busy. You'll probably also see more mini chapters too. Sorry D:**

**I updated my profile a tiny bit, but don't go there unless you want to hear me ranting.**

**So here's a chapter, sorry that it's shorter than my other whole chapters :)**

**It's called Good Morning Beautiful (by Steve Holy) Once again, I STRONGLY recommend you listen to this. It is the sweetest thing (:**

**I listen to this music when I write, by the way. Every song I picked, I listened to while I wrote.**

**If you're wondering, it was actually my play list before I started writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I have no inkling what a person does when they get chemo. I know it's a bunch of stuff you get through an IV or pills or something, but that's it. I think I saw what might have been it once on Desperate Housewives, but that's it. This is just my take on it. For all I know, the patient isn't allowed to sleep, and it lasts for a few minutes, but please forgive me ):**

**I DID look it up if that helps, wikipedia and I tried to get a better look on it.**

**Welcome to happiness :D**

**Previously . . . **

_I knew one thing, I would talk to my angel again, and I would save her. There had to be something Carlisle hadn't done yet._

**BPOV**

I was nervous and jittery when I got to the hospital. They hooked me up to the IV, and I sat while the medicine when through my system.

Alone, of course. Charlie couldn't bring himself to come with me. The only other who was nearby wasn't an option anymore.

As I dozed off, I felt a cold hand in mine, and I knew I was dreaming. I smiled, hovering between sleep and consciousness. I felt another cold hand on my face, brushing my hair away. It felt wonderful to dream he was here. It made me feel well, even though I was receiving medicine that was quite literally killing my cells.

After a while, I felt the IV being removed, and someone lightly jostling me awake. I opened my heavy eyelids, and stared into two golden eyes. Carlisle.

Or not. As my eyes traveled down, I saw a crooked smile, and as they traveled up, I saw red hair. Edward.

I embraced him before I knew what was happening. I didn't want to let him go, but I had to.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"Bella, it's no use. I'm staying with you, through all of this. It would be worse to keep us apart, we'd lose time together." I was already weak from being away from him so long; I gave in without a fight.

He kissed my cheek and smiled down at me, and I smiled back. I felt my heart swelling, just by having him around. I liked the thought of him by my side. I couldn't remember what I had justified leaving him for.

He gave my hand a squeeze, and looked toward the door. Seconds later, a half grim, half pleased Carlisle came in. He sat across from Edward and I.

"Bella, we have some unfortunate news," Oh man, that had to be one of the worst ways to begin a conversation.

"Your cancer is growing quickly, and is getting out of hand. By our calculations, I'm afraid you'll have less than a year, most likely three months." I saw Edward's face was calm, he knew this already. I also saw his eyes, and they displayed the torture he was going through. I brushed my hand across his cheek, trying to cheer him up. He responded by a quick smile before turning back to Carlisle.

I wasn't upset. I had been suspecting this for a while. Now that I thought about it, it could be why Carlisle had been so distant lately.

I knew that having Edward for a few more months was better than an Edwardless future, even if it was longer.

So I accepted this with a smile and a nod. Edward seemed to be taking it much better than I thought, he had a grim smile, but at least it was a smile.

"Thus so, we've decided as a pair," that reminded me that Edward was also working on my case, "That we should lighten up a little on the treatment. You'll still get in your three months, but this way you'll be able to enjoy them better. You received less than normal today." That was better, less puking.

"And now, if I'm not mistaken, Edward would like to take you somewhere for the next few hours. Don't worry, we cleared it with Charlie, he's out fishing for the next three days." He nodded and walked out.

I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow. He broke into a large grin. "Did you know how much I missed you? Never do that again. We're together forever."

"Only as much as I missed you," I replied. "And where is this 'somewhere'?"

His smile widened, and he picked me up into his arms. I missed being here. He walked through the hospital with me, ignoring the stares from the staff. I imagine they didn't see a vampire carrying his human girlfriend everyday.

He told me to close my eyes when we reached the forest. I did, and a moment later we were in the meadow. Our meadow. I slid from his arms, and spun around with my arms outstretched, living in the moment.

I stopped when I became dizzy, and saw Edward staring at me. He had a bemused expression on his face.

"You are so beautiful, you know that, right?" I rolled my eyes, but grinned nonetheless. He came over in a flash, and I was still laughing as he carried me over to a blanket he had laid out hours earlier.

I laid back, looking up at the sunset. He laid next to me, and I shifted until I was snuggled into his chest. We were like that for a while, just like the first day, breathing in unison.

"Edward," I murmured into his chest.

"Yes Bella?" He sounded like he was smiling, so I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you. Will you always stay with me, like you said?"

"Of course Bella, in fact, there is something I've been meaning to do." He shifted under me, and got up. I sat up, wondering what this was about.

He was in front of me, crouched down so that he was level with me. He was so close, I could have leaned over and kissed him if I wanted to. His eyes were shining, and I found I was holding in a breath.

His fist was clenched, but I saw something dark poking out. I tried to move to see it, but he stopped me by placing a hand on my cheek.

"Bella, I love you more than you can imagine," he was whispering now.

I was frozen as he lifted his fingers to show a small golden ball. He lifted half of it off, and inside was a ring.

I looked up to meet his beautiful eyes.

"Isabella, will you marry me?"

**Haha, cliffie. Of course, you already know the answer, right?**

**I told you it would get happy again :D**

**Let me know what you thought please!**

**Any concerns, just review and let me know.**

**I might end up doing this in EPOV**

**Review?**


	13. Wouldn't It Be Nice

_**YES! It's been forever, I'm so sorry D:**_

_**I got sick again Wednesday-Thursday, and I had a lot of homework lately, so I haven't been able to update.**_

_**I know some people weren't satisfied with the last chapter, saying things went too quickly, and for that I apologize. I fell it wasn't too quickly, but only for a few factors.**_

_**One of which was what Edward said on page 277 of Eclipse (American version, not sure about the other ones)**_

_**While I realize he probably didn't mean that quickly, but things change when you're madly in love with a girl who is due to die in a few months.**_

_**I'm not sure if I like this chapter. I had another direction that I was planning on taking, so who knows. Review and tell me if you want the other way, kay? (:**_

_**AHHH!!!! 335 reviews!!!!!! –dies-**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL! OH MY CARLISLE!**_

_**Anywho, here's the next (mini) chapter! Enjoy and review!**_

_**Called Wouldn't It Be Nice (by the Beach Boys). The type of song isn't all that what made me choose it, but basically the theme of it.**_

_**Previously. . . .**_

"_Isabella, will you marry me?"_

**BPOV**

I stared at him blankly for a moment. I saw his face slip a bit into sadness, but I barely registered that. I was stuck on his words.

_Will you marry me. Isabella, will you marry me. Marry me. Marry. Me._

Did he really just say that? But as I looked down at the ring, I realized this was really happening. So I did the only thing I thought I could. I nodded, still in shock.

Edward's face lit up brighter than his skin had that first day here. I was blinded as he slid the ring onto my finger, and dazed as he hugged me back.

I was _engaged_. Oh God. I felt lightheaded. It was like the world was spinning, and Edward came in and out of focus. Finally my eyes blacked out and I seemed to be falling. I felt cool arms hold me.

-------------

I felt light coming in through my shut eyelids. It was so bright it hurt my eyes. I shut them even tighter before resigning.

As the world came into focus, I saw light tan walls and a very sparkly Edward sitting in front of me. So that's where the light came from.

Wait, where am I? The hospital? Did I pass out again? I looked over and saw a large window overlooking a forest. A familiar forest. _The Cullen's house._

I looked back at Edward, and he was beaming. I sat up, only to see I was sitting on a cot, much like the ones at the hospital, except much comfier.

"Edward, what happened?" My voice was cracked and jumbled. I assumed it was from disuse. I cleared it and asked again.

He laughed, still smiling brightly. "You passed out, but I think the proper term is swooned." I gave him a confused look, and for a moment his eyes were worried.

"Bella, do you remember anything before this?" I nodded. I remember Edward visiting in the hospital. I remember going to the meadow, and I remember laying with him under the stars.

And I remembered him holding something, but I couldn't remember anything else. I clenched my fists in frustration, and I felt something in my left hand. I yelped and opened my palm searching.

My gaze fell on a band wrapped around my finger. A ring? I flipped my hand over and saw a bright diamond, almost at bright as Edward in the sun.

And it was on my ring finger. As in my _ring finger_ ring finger. As in…

And it came back to me, Edward's proposal, and my acceptance. Everything was happening so fast, but I couldn't be happier. My smile matched Edward's, and in a moment he was sitting next to me, kissing me harder than ever. After we broke apart, I laughed, perfectly ecstatic with the world.

But then reality came crashing down.

I was _sixteen_. I was a junior in high school_. High school_! I promised my mom I wouldn't marry until I was thirty. And that didn't even apply anymore because…Because….

_I was going to die._


	14. I'll Be

**So, since I've been a horrible author, I decided that I would give you guys a tiny bit of fluff, because I owe you some.**

**This doesn't necessarily fit in with the timeline, but it's still fluffy in my opinion (:**

**I have no idea how good I am at fluff, but this just came to me recently.**

**This little bit of fluff is called I'll Be (by Edward McCain)**

**YES! IT'S BY A GUY NAMED EDWARD!!! OMC! Lol :D**

**BPOV**

"Edward? Where did you go?" Trying to find your vampire boyfriend, I mean _fiancé_, in his massive house isn't an easy thing to do. Especially when said vampire's family won't give you a hint.

"Emmett, do you know where Edward went? Carlisle needs to give me some medicine soon, and I want Edward to be there." Emmett froze with a wicked grin.

"Sorry Bella, but I swore to Sir Bighead that I wouldn't ruin the surprise!" He smiled like a psycho, and I just gave him a puppy pout. He sped off at that point, leaving me frustrated and annoyed.

I sighed, and trekked toward Carlisle's office. If Edward wasn't there, it was his fault.

When I turned into the hallway, I caught a glimpse of something pale before I was knocked off of my feet. Suddenly the door was in front of me, and felt cool arms around me. _Edward._

I grinned like an idiot and looked up into his smiling face. His eyes were shining, and I practically melted under his gaze.

"I'm sorry, love, but I had to prepare something for you." His smile was brilliant, and it took me a moment to find my voice.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I managed to get it out without stuttering. He set me down and moved closer to the door before turning back around.

Before I knew it, he bowed with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"After you, milady." I fought back a fit of giggles and tried my best to sound serious.

"Of course, Sir Bighead." He straightened out in a fluid motion and glared down the hallway, where I assumed Emmett was.

He looked back down at me, and I figured I ought to finish the exchange, so I curtsied.

Or tried to, really. My feet got tangled and I saw the ground rush up to meet me, but then I stopped. I looked up to see Edward holding me again, preventing me from falling.

"You know, it's a knight's job to save a damsel in distress." His velvet voice was hypnotizing. I got lost in his eyes, and before I knew it, I blurted out the first thing in my mind.

"Then you also know that the damsel always rewards the knight properly." He looked confused for a moment, but then his grin matched my wicked smile.

He was still leaning down with me in his arms, so I wrapped mine around him and brought my lips to his.

"Hey little brother and little sis, I heard you were looking for me." We broke apart to see Emmett staring at us. I heard Edward growl. He stood us both up and ran into Carlisle's office.

He sat me down in a chair and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, fair maiden, but this knight must go slay the large dragon." I heard Emmett sputter out a protest before Edward left in a blur, and I just fell back into my seat in laughter.

Carlisle came in and had a questioning look on his face, but I just waved him off.

I couldn't wait until my knight in shining armor saved me again.

**By the way, if you haven't read my profile, the reason I haven't been updating is school. I've got four midterms and two science projects next week, and I got sick tonight :/'**

**OMC 372 REVIEWS!!!!! AHHHH! I'm looking forward to #400 :D**


	15. Beautiful Mess

**Soo, if you've read my recent works, you'll know that I've been working on a lonnngggg chapter. Well unfortunately, it's not finished yet, cause I had to go back and alter part of the plot of it. So I decided to add in the first few parts of it so you'll have something. This is short, I'm sorry, but that super long chapter will eventually come! **

**Thank you for being so patient with me (:**

**If you want, you can check out my new stories while you wait for me to finish.**

**You may not like this chapter very much. I wrote it a while back, when I was getting over being sick for like the millionth time and was half dead with sleep. So it's probably not my best. Sorry D:**

**Here's chapter 7 ½, Beautiful Mess (by Diamond Rio)**

_**Previously . . . **_

I was going to die.

**BPOV**

Edward walked me down the stairs, holding onto me carefully so I didn't stumble down. I was feeling woozy and tired, but I placed that on all the excitement. He was positively beaming, and I found myself glowing back.

His entire family was downstairs, and I discovered a new torture. They all were smiling widely and congratulating us and telling us how cute we were together. I was redder than I had ever been in my life. Why couldn't the world just exist of me and Edward?

But as we traversed back to my house to see Charlie before he left, I realized what we were going to do there. I stared in horror at my beautiful ring. What would Charlie do? I felt my heartbeat pick up, and Edward pulled over.

"Bella, love, what is wrong?" he held my face in his hands, and stared deep into my eyes trying to calm me down.

"Charlie. I'm afraid of what he is going to do when he finds out. I'm assuming that's why we're going." He nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. Not at all." I didn't bother telling him I wasn't worried about myself. It's not like it would change my fate from impending doom to anything else remotely better.

We pulled up to the house, and Edward helped me out of the car. I walked shakily to the door, Edward right behind me, and I gripped my ring, almost determined to hide it a moment longer.

"Bella! I thought I wouldn't see you for a while!" His tone changed when he saw my scared face. "Is something wrong honey?"

I shook my head. "No, Charlie, it's something good. Very good. Can we come in?" Charlie nodded suspiciously, and led us to the living room. I sat down next to Edward. I was at a loss of words, so Edward spoke first.

"Chief Swan, I would like to ask you a question that is very important to us."

"Well, go on Edward." My father prompted.

"I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

Charlie's face turned an odd purple color at his words. He seemed to stop breathing for a moment.

"Dad?" I asked in a small voice. Charlie seemed to really notice me, and his expression turned from enraged to soft.

"Bella, is this what you want?" I nodded my head firmly. I didn't think I wanted anything more, except possibly more time with Edward.

"Then… okay. If it's what you want." Charlie seemed resigned, and excused himself to the kitchen. Edward's brilliant smile was back, and it made me feel a lot better. I sighed in relief.

"Bella, it will be okay, I swear to you. We'll have a small ceremony soon. We'll let Alice and Esme plan it."

At the mention of Esme, I felt my heart skip a beat. Edward looked at me in concern, and I spoke one word. "Renee."

His eyes widened. He had met Renee. He knew what would happen. I slowly picked up the phone on the couch, and he held my hand comfortingly.

It rung twice before she picked up. "Charlie? Is Bella okay?" My mother's voice was frantic.

I shook my head even though she couldn't see anything. "Mom, it's me. Bella. I'm fine. I just had some news for you. You see, Edward and I-"

"Oh, you mean Dr. Cullen's son? I know him."

"Mom, Edward and I," I took a deep breath, "are getting married."

I held the phone away from my ear, just in case.

"Bella? Are you being serious?" My mother's voice was quiet, and I was worried. I told her I was.

Neither of us spoke for a while.

"Um, I guess I'll be at the ceremony. Call me later honey, bye." My mother hung up in a hurry, and I felt guilty. My mother had always told me that she never wanted me to marry until I was thirty. That was until I found out I had cancer. Now I wasn't sure where we stood on that matter.

I told my father good bye, and we left. I was still in a daze, but once we got back to the Cullen's house, Edward led me to his room.

He set me down on a huge bed he had. His expression was sad, and his voice serious.

"Bella, if things are going too quickly, we don't have to do this."

I was shaking my head before he finished. "I never expected to fall in love ever in my life. I expected to die with my parents beside my bed. I never even considered marriage a possibility. Edward, you've given me hope back. You've given me the most wonderful thing in the world. Your love."

I looked into his beautiful honey colored eyes. He was smiling from my words, and I from his grin. Just before he kissed me, he murmured to me.

"I'll love you forever, Bella."

**Sorry if it stinks D**

**Her parents don't want to hurt her, because it's her last few months. That's why they tried to accept it.**

**Hmmm… I might rewrite it if it really sucks.**

**Review? Tell me if you hated it?**


	16. Lost in This Moment

**This is a very very very short chapter, and for that I am sorry. I couldn't really add much more to this. I'm sorry if you think it's bad. **

**However, I also feel like I need to explain myself.**

**I haven't been updating because first of all, I've been very busy with family get togethers, and I didn't know what to write.**

**I find I always have this problem once the main characters in my story fall in love and get engaged.**

**But whatever. This chapter skips a lot of time. About two and a half months. Bella's life is coming to an end right now. **

**Perhaps I'll go back and write random fluff that happens in those two months, but only if you guys want me to.**

**So, as I write this, you all should know that Only Hope is drawing to a close. My most successful story is ending :(**

**I'm thinking another three to four chapters tops, and I don't think there will be a sequel. I don't know, if you really want one, I'll write it, but the simple fact of the matter is that I'm not good with super happy stories. They get boring to me, there always has to be a problem. And I can't think of a problem for the sequel that isn't horribly cliché and boring.**

**So here's a dedication to my readers, all of you. Thank you for sticking through this all, and thanks for the feedback :D**

**I hope I have improved as a writer, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride.**

**As of now, I've achieved 448 reviews; 24,700 hits; 3 c2s; 107 favs; and 226 alerts!**

**I'm hoping for 500 reviews before I finish the story, but I'm happy where I am right now (:**

**So as the story winds down, thanks guys :D**

**This chapter is called Lost in This Moment (by Big & Rich)**

**Once again, country. Sorry D:**

**I hope this isn't horrible :(**

_**Previously . . .**_

"_I'll love you forever, Bella."_

**EPOV**

I watched as Charlie wheeled his daughter down the isle. His daughter. My angel.

She was more than beautiful. More than breathtaking. They say that each man has his own language. Mine is music. But even my music could not describe her beauty. Not in the least.

She wore a simple white dress that was only slightly paler than her fragile skin. Her silky hair was up so I could see her perfect face. And her perfect smile.

And while I felt like I was flying, I couldn't deny the reality. Bella had been in a wheelchair for a month now, too weak to walk. I couldn't deny it anymore.

But I could forget for a little while. Just for a little while.

Chief Swan had pushed her up to me. I looked down at her, marveling in my good fortune. No, it was more than good fortune, it was a miracle.

As words rang out through the air, I felt myself smiling wider than I ever had, and I stared into Bella's watery eyes. I said my vows, and she said hers. The moment that I was to kiss her, she surprised me.

Shakily, she rose to her feet, and I stood in shock. She hadn't so much as put weight on her feet in weeks.

She gave me a small smile, and I found myself leaning down. I kissed her, pouring every last ounce of my love into it, and picked her frail body up. I hugged her to my chest, and felt her smile against it.

I carried her back down the isle while the day's events finally sunk in. I was married to my angel, to my savior. I was married to her. She was mine, and I was hers.

There was a tear sliding down her face, and I kissed it away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could barely bring myself to frown in worry, still reveling in happiness. But I couldn't be happy if she wasn't.

" Nothing," she smiled, "I'm crying because I'm happy. More than happy, actually." So I kissed her again.

For the rest of the day, I never took my eyes off of her. She was my everything, and so much more. She was the best thing that had happened to me, and that would happen to me. She was my other half. And she loved me.

That day we forgot about everything. Everything but each other. There was me, and there was her. We loved each other. And that was all that mattered, all of it.

And I can't say that I ever had a happier day.

**Review? Sorry if it was awful D:**


	17. 525,600 Minutes

**I just had to write again. Your reviews were wonderful :D**

**Haha, I'm going to reply to some reviews, for once in my story!**

**Bribbie – Oh wow, I'm replying cause you have been a faithful reader and reviewer. Your reviews made me laugh, and I appreciated your honesty!**

**And regarding your threat, oh wow xD**

**I very nearly considered ending it unhappily, just to see what you would send me, but of course it wouldn't be real, I'd just delete it and give you the real story :D**

**Now, I can't say more or I'll give away the ending. But I'll just say this. Some of you aren't unwise to have trust in me.**

**So now you pretty much know how it will end… or do you?**

**SesshysPrincessKagome – Like I said, I'm willing to write fluff or a sequel. I can't guarantee it would be any good though.**

**Leachlover – Thanks :D**

**I'm glad that I have loyal readers :)**

**And thanks for reviewing!**

**That's just for this chapter. **

**As for those of you who asked if I would have her be changed or not, I can't really answer that.**

**And for those of you who said it was good, thank you :)**

**Hearing that really warms my heart. It's nice to know I'm good at something. I'm an incredibly indecisive person. I spend hours going over plots in my head, seeing which directions lead where and which ones are best. However, writing is the only thing I've managed to stick with my entire life. I still haven't found my calling yet, unless it IS writing, but like I said, I'm not fabulous at it.**

**But enough about me. If you all paid very close attention, you'll know I vowed not to post author notes, good or bad, so you've got some writing here!**

**And while this will be short, it is very very important.**

_**Fateful**_**, even.**

**I hope this seems reasonable, how Edward is reacting. I hope this sounds logical, and I hope it's good.**

**Read on. This is called 525,600 Minutes (from Rent) I've been planning on using that song for a long time now (:**

_**Previously . . .**_

_And I can't say that I ever had a happier day._

**EPOV**

I watched as her chest rose and fell shakily, her breathing assisted by a loud machine. It was worse than heartbreaking, watching her like this, being helpless the entire time.

She could possibly slip into a coma at any point, Carlisle had told me. Any point. And looking at her medical records, I knew it was true.

I held her small hand, wishing more than anything that this wasn't happening. But it was. I was past the point of denial, past the point of ignorance. This truth was raw and sharp, stabbing my dead heart.

_Bella was dying._ I told myself in my mind, forcing myself to understand. The gravity of it all kept slipping out of focus. I tried to get to the big realization, the big click in my brain, but I couldn't.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to accept it_. But how could I not?_ I thought. She hadn't even opened her perfect eyes in two days. I found myself craving them, almost like a drug. Her warm eyes assured me. Told me she would be okay. But they couldn't anymore.

The longer I saw her like this, the more it dawned on me. Wave after wave of pain crashed down on me, suffocating me, even though I needent breath anymore.

I found myself growing slightly numb, my perspective clearing as I sat there through the night.

Of course, there was that option. I shook my head, trying to clear that thought out. I couldn't think that, _no_, my brain told me. But my heart told me to ignore my brain.

Bella hadn't asked me, but I knew she had spoken to Alice about it. I knew she wanted it, but I knew she wouldn't ask me. We were husband and wife now. We were supposed to make decisions together. But I choked back a sob that had risen in my throat.

She had left the decision to me. She wouldn't force herself on me, still doubtful that she was anything special.

What a lie that was. I found myself smiling as I looked at her. Even now, she was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.

She thought I might not want her there. That was also a lie. I wanted to, but I didn't. How could I…

I _couldn't_ think that. No.

I felt my heart and my brain screaming out for more time. More time to think. More time to hold her in my arms. More time.

She should have gotten her full year. No, she should have gotten her full life. But she didn't. She wouldn't. It wasn't fair.

Someone so kind, selfless, brave. She didn't deserve this.

I thought back to her words she had told me a few months ago.

"_I never expected to fall in love ever in my life. I expected to die with my parents beside my bed. I never even considered marriage a possibility. Edward, you've given me hope back. You've given me the most wonderful thing in the world. Your love."_

I wanted to give her more. I wanted to give her everything. She said I gave her hope. But how could I give her hope when…

No, I just needed more time. More time.

I started as the monitor started beeping in warning. I jumped up, looking around. I cried out for Carlisle. He hooked something up to her. I was too horrified to see what it was at the moment.

But as Carlisle looked at me, I knew what it was. I felt sobs threatening to break through, and my heart seemed to shatter into even smaller pieces.

_Comatose state._

I didn't need my power to know what Carlisle was thinking. The gravity I had been both battling and welcoming finally crashed down. I looked down at her angelic face, now passive and unresponsive.

_It was time._

**Time? Time for what:D**

**Actually, it's probably not what you think it is.**

**Or is it?**

**Only about two more chapters until the story ends!**

**Sorry if this was bad! D:**

**Review?**


	18. Amazed

**I know this ending will be disappointing to you all, and for that I'm sorry D:**

**I'm not as good of a suspense writer as you all say I am, because I'm not pulling some fantastic twist :(**

**Either way, here's the chapter.**

**I'm sorry if it's your typical chapter…**

**Anywayyy, this is called Amazed (by Lonestar)**

**It's a wonderful song. (:**

_**Previously . . .**_

_It was time._

**EPOV**

Carlisle looked at me with determination now.

_You have to choose now, Edward._

I nodded helplessly. For once in my existence as a vampire, my mouth was dry. My mind was raging, and I couldn't form coherent thoughts.

But instincts took over. Not survival or vampire instincts, but instincts that seemed dictated by my dead, no longer beating heart. The instincts pushed every though away.

Save for one, that is.

_I can't lose her. _

So I did what my instincts told me to. I pulled the monitors off of her at vampire speed, and I held my entire life in my arms. I sobbed when I felt how light her limp body was. That only made me work faster.

Much to Carlisle's surprise, I didn't ask for his help once. I opened the window and jumped down before running to the cover of the woods.

_I can't lose her._

I stopped seconds later when I arrived at the meadow. My meadow. It would be hers now, because I can't lose her.

_I can't._

She was my life. My heart. My brain and thoughts. My lifeline. My humanity. She was my everything. And I can't lose her.

I looked down at her one last time. She looked like she was sleeping. She wasn't far into her coma, still breathing some, even if it was labored. Heart still beating.

But it wouldn't for much longer.

Mustering as much venom as I could, I brought my lips to her beautiful pale neck. I caught a sob in my throat, and let my teeth sink into her skin.

But I wasn't prepared for what met my teeth.

The most wonderful taste, better than any human blood. Better than any blood. Heavenly.

But it wasn't better than the taste of her lips. It wasn't better than her. Not even close.

_I can't lose her._

So I drew back and wiped the cut on her neck off.

I felt a rush of emotions rush through me. But I couldn't feel any remorse. I couldn't feel any guilt.

Because, surely, God wouldn't let me steal the soul of an angel. He wouldn't. _She would be fine._

I added that to my mantra.

_I can't lose her. She would be fine._

I winced as I heard the venom speed through her veins.

_I can't lose her._

I heard bones breaking.

_She would be fine._

I heard her muscles tightening.

_I can't lose her._

I heard her cells solidifying.

_She would be fine._

My angel didn't cry out once. It worried me, but I tried not to. Surely it was because she was in a coma.

But that just made things worse.

It began raining. I held her in my arms, begging God. Begging Him to let her be okay. Begging for her safety.

I rocked her back and forth. Tearless sobs wracking my body. I wasn't quite sure why I was crying. My brain still felt a little frozen, only allowing certain thoughts.

_I can't lose her. She would be fine._

The second day came to a close, welcoming the third with a burst of light as the sun dawned over the meadow, shining through the trees. It was brighter than usual.

As the sun hit me, I saw the blinding sparkles bounce off of me. I sobbed harder as I remembered the first time she saw me like this. But they subsided when I saw her.

This new skin she had. It wasn't too different in warmth. Now she was the same temperature. It was harder, like granite, but also softer than I expected.

But it took my breath away when I saw the reflection of the sun bouncing off of her. She was breathtaking, and I didn't even need to breathe. I stared at her for a moment, but then I heard her heart.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba……dum….Ba……………….dum._

_Silence._

It was done. I crushed her small frame to my body, begging that she was okay. Praying that she would open her eyes again.

_I can't lose her. She would be fine._

I hugged her tighter, harder than I dared when she was human. She had to be okay.

"Edward?"

**Unfortunate that it wasn't as suspenseful, eh:(**

**But that voice may not be who you think it is.**

**Or is it?**

**Pfft. You all knew that I would have Edward try to change her, right?**

**But I hope you would know that I wouldn't be so cliché to have Bella say that last line, right?**

**Or would I?**

**So many questions….**

**Sooo, only one more chapter, and I've already passed 500?!**

**I'd say I'm shooting for 600, but even I wouldn't be so stupid and/or optimistic :D**

**So review, and I'll see you on the last chapter!**

**PS – I've got a poll on my profile!**


	19. She's Everything

**Last chapter already? D:**

**Oh well, I tried to make this good, so you all could have one last piece of this story to take with you.**

**Still not sure about a sequel or fluff, the poll is on my profile, and nobody has voted to just finish the story :D**

**But anywayyyy, here's the chapter.**

**I call this She's Everything (by Brad Paisley)**

**I know, it's country. AGAIN. And I personally don't like Brad Paisley very much, but whatever.**

**According to my calculations and documents, this is chapter 11. (since I had so many mini chapters)**

**But I've always avoided numbers, because they wouldn't have fit with the numbers on the drop down thing.**

**Read!**

**-is tearing up over story being over-**

_**Previously . . .**_

"_Edward?"_

**EPOV**

I didn't even bother looking up, I just continued holding my angel and rocking back and forth, whispering prayers into the wind.

The voice was feminine, but it wasn't _her_ voice. I would know _her_ voice anywhere, even after she would be a vampire. Because she would be alright. Any moment now, she would open her eyes._ She would be fine._

"Edward," Esme repeated again, but I still wouldn't look up. I had to keep watching my angel's face, I had to.

"She'll be okay. I promise you." I wanted desperately to believe Esme, but I was steadily growing more panicked as the seconds ticked by.

Didn't Carlisle say that they opened their eyes after their heart stopped? Didn't he? It's not like her heart stopped before she finished, right?

I stroked her smooth cheek, and found myself speaking to Esme.

"I can't lose her. I can't." My voice sounded broken, raspy. I didn't think that was even possible for a vampire.

"You won't lose her. Just wait a moment." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Don't give up on her, okay?"

I saw Esme sit down and grab one of Bella's hands in hers out of the side of my eye. We sat there together.

Within seconds, I heard someone else approach, and they sat down next to Esme. _Carlisle._

I found myself sobbing again. I'd never have that again. Bella wasn't waking up. She wasn't. I felt my heart's shattered pieces crumble. I felt a searing pain in my chest, but the worst part was my new mantra.

_She isn't waking up. She won't. It's over._

I finally looked up at Esme and Carlisle. They were smiling. And I couldn't figure out why. Finally, Esme nodded down, towards my poor angel. I followed her gaze.

My angel's face was scrunched a bit. My eyes widened. Could that mean…

In a flash, her eyes were open, and in that moment I pulled her to me, probably nearly crushing her, even though she was now indestructible. I felt my heart slowly put itself back together.

And I felt my heart flying when she put her small arms around me. I smiled and reluctantly pulled back. I had to make sure she was perfectly okay. That this was real.

Instead I heard Carlisle begin.

"We'll see you at home." He spoke softly. And they were gone.

Bella looked up at me. I noticed her eyes were red, but I didn't care. I was so afraid I had lost her, nothing else mattered anymore.

"You told me forever," I was ecstatic to hear her voice again, "I'm glad you kept your promise."

I smiled, remembering the memory.

"_I'll love you forever." I had said, and she gave me a knowing glance._ Maybe I did plan on this the entire time, even if I didn't know it.

I brushed a thumb across her bottom lip. She didn't look very different. Still the same old Bella. My perfect angel.

"I-I thought I had lost you for a moment." I admitted. She smiled.

"I'd never leave you, so you shouldn't worry. Not even fate can keep us apart." We were slowly drawing together.

"But maybe it was our fate." I countered with a smile.

"Does it matter?" She smiled back. Her eyes were smoldering, and I wondered if this is what she said I did to her.

"Touché. I love you though." We were centimeters apart.

"And I you."

I felt her wonderful lips on mine for a second.

"So how about that forever?" She smiled once before I brought my lips to hers again, and this time, neither of us pulled back.

_The End_

**Awww, corny and cliché. I'm sorry D:**

**Anywho, it's over :(**

**But there's still a possibility for a sequel/fluff!**

**However, my gaze is currently shifting to my new story, "The Holy Gene". I've been told it's my best writing so far, so perhaps you all would like it.**

**And I'm also PLANNING on starting an even newer story. I'm not sure the title, but here's a basic summary:**

**Isabella, a regular college student, wins a tour of Europe from a contest. A million dollars to go backpacking through all of Europe over the summer. Who wouldn't be excited? But what happens when her tour guide turns out to be a British gentleman with an accent to die for? ExB All human.**

**Well, that's the summary for now. I highly doubt it, but it's possible it will turn out to be rated M, but yeah, like I said, I doubt it. I'm thinking it will be good, and I'm already thinking of some twists. I HOPE that story won't be cliché, but I'm new to fanfic for the most part, only a little over a month. I haven't read too many stories yet.**

**I've also got my oneshot, Ever the Same, and I've been told it's a really good mushy story. As for the rest of my stories, eh, I'm not much of a fan of them myself.**

**So watch out for them if you want (:**

**Review?**

**I'm shocked that I've already reached over 550 reviews! I guess there is hope for 600, but so far not one of my chapters has reached over 44 reviews… soooooo…**

**I'd like to say a congrats to myself, for going the entire story without posting one Author's Note chapter thing! YAY!**

**And I'd like to thank every single one of my readers, and my reviews ten fold. This story wouldn't be anything without you guys!**

**I've also made the entire story without one real flame, so I guess I'm happy (:**

**Oh, and a tiny tidbit. This past chapter happened in vampire speed, so it's not like Bella was going like ten minutes without opening her eyes.**

**So review, and thanks to everyone :**


	20. Sequel!

**Hello my wonderful readers!  
You may be wondering why on earth there is another chapter to a story you believed to be done. Well, it's simple really. It isn't.**

**Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not changing the ending or anything. I'm just coming up with a sequel, since so many of you wanted it.**

**HOWEVER, there will be no fluff from those two months. Now, there may be fluff in the sequel, but no two months as of right now, but that IS subject to change.**

**Now, I know I had this promise that I wouldn't have an author's note in this story. That pledge will follow to the sequel. **

**As you will notice, that means there is something in this tidbit.**

**A preview! It's a basic summary of the sequel. It may be cliché (I have no idea, haven't read it yet, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist) and it may be a bad idea. But it's midnight and I was thinking of options, and this is my best so far.**

**Suggestions? Just review and let me know what you think would be better for a sequel. I'm writing this for you guys (and myself, I just can't give up on this story, I love it too much) and I want to write what you want to read (and what I want to read/write too).**

**Sooo, without further ado, I give you a summaryyy….**

The coma did affect Bella, but not in the way they expected. Can the Cullens figure out what is wrong? Will they need the help of the most powerful vampires in the world? What is their price? And will Edward save Bella in time (for the second time), and will they really get their happy ending? BxE

**Preview:**

My eyes were swimming. Edward's face was getting blurrier, and his voice was growing faint. I didn't know what was happening, and I started to panic. I let out a small yelp when my vision was nearly gone.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" Edward sounded frantic, but I couldn't really tell.

I tried to speak to him. To convey some message, tell him I'll be alright. But the truth was that I didn't know myself. I managed to choke out something despite my growing dizziness.

"Edwa-"

Then I was floating in nothing, not darkness, just emptiness. Pure and utter nothingness.

And I heard and saw no more.

**Please note: If you hate it, just tell me. Like I said, it's past midnight, and I'm not always at my best.**

**There's a poll on my profile. Tell me what you think.**

**Until next time…**


End file.
